The Galaxy Hero: Metamorphy
by BlackAngel1234
Summary: Hoshizura Miki is an energetic young girl whose dream is to be a wonderful Hero like her parents are. Read along as Miki and her friends try to survive the school life at the #1 high school of the whole world. (OC x Mezo because I love him and there aren't enough fanfics about him! Seriously most of them are about Mezo x Tokoyami which is nice and all but come on give him more lov
1. Introduction

Name: Hoshizura Miki

Age:15

Birthday: March 15th

Height: 157 cm

Family:

Hoshizura Daiki (Father)

Hoshizura Minami (Mother)

Occupation:

High School Student( first year-Class 1-A)

Quirk:

Time and Space Manipulation

-can teleport herself

-as the name say can manipulate the time and space around her

-can warp things away

Quirk Limits:

-can only teleport herself

-is only usable in short range

-longest range she can teleport is 80 m

-her Quirk uses up a lot of Energy

-can't warp away living things or objects that are heavier than a car.

-is unable to teleport herself continually for too long

Stats:

Stamina: 4/5

Power:3/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique:5/5

Intelligence:4/5

Flexibility:5/5

Cooperation:4/5

Others:

-lives alone

-loves cats

-eats a lot of food

-has two cats named Yu & Chi

-uses a staff for combat because it makes it easier to to use her Quirk rather than without it.

* * *

 **I don't own the pictures. They belong to their rightful owners. The character I'm using is Aisha from the game Elsword in her Dimension Witch form along with her attacks. If you don't know the game it's** **a free-to-play, 2.5D action MMORPG developed by the South Korean company KOG Studios. It features real-time action gameplay and includes both player vs. environment and player vs. player modes.**

 **All attacks can be found on their website or on YouTube so if you want to know how they work search them up.**

 **Also, English isn't my main language so please excuse any grammar mistakes you'll find. You can report them to me and I'll fix them immediately.**

 **The Story can also be found on Quotev and Wattpad**


	2. UA Entrance Exam (Rewritten)

_Mama look what Miki can do!"_

 _"That's amazing Miki! I'm very proud of you!"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Papa! Look Miki can teleport!" she said and teleported herself into the arms of her father_

 _"Amazing. That's my girl!" the man said and twirled the little girl around in his arms_

 _"Then I shall make you something very delicious for dinner. What do you want Miki?" the woman smiled from the kitchen as she watched her husband playing with their little treasure._

 _"Miki wants Mama's special curry!"_

 _"Oh that's a good idea. Mama's curry is the best after all!"_

 _"Alright. Then please wait in the living room while I prepare it."_

 _"Yes!" the girl agreed and together with her father they went to the living room._

 _"Now that you have your Quirk. What do you want to be? You could become entertainer?"_

 _"Noooo! Miki wants to be a Hero like mama and papa!"_

~riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg~

A hand shot out from the bundle of blanket and shut down the alarm clock.

'Another dream again...'

Miki sat herself up and looked around her room. Some sunbeams were shining though her curtain

'What time is it?'

Miki looked at the clock in her hand.

 **8:00 a.m.**

Miki blinked at first. "Ah... It's still 8:00 a.m..." and went back to sleep.

...

"Wait a minute... 8:00 a.m. ... The exam is about to start in 50 minutes!"

She quickly jumped out of the bed to get a quick shower and put on her middle school uniform .

Chi and Yu watched as their owner ran around the apartment in panic.

'Of all the days when I could oversleep it has to be today!'

Miki packed her things together and tried to put on her shoes with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Bye Yu! Bye Chi!" she shouted and left her apartment in a hurry.

'I still have 30 minutes! But I can't teleport or else I won't have any energy left for the exam! It can't be helped I have to run faster."

 **~ 8:43 a.m./ U.A. High School ~**

'I made it in time!' Miki stopped in front of the entrance and tried to catch her breath before she looked at the school with determination.

'The day has finally come... my first step to become a hero!'

Miki entered the school and went to the auditorium where the Exam Orientation occurs.

'There are so many people...' Miki thought as she looked around to search for her seat number which was printed on her Exam Ticket. She soon found her seat which was besides a tall muscular guy with six arms attached to each other. He had pale gray hair which was swept over to covers most of his face along with a mask.

'What should I do? My seat is on his right and I don't have enough time to walk to the other side. I'll just have to ask him if he can let me through...'

"Excuse me..."

The guy turned around and stared at her before a tentacle with a mouth on it appeared.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you could let me through. My seat is besides you." she asked politely.

"Oh, of course. I'm Shoji Mezo, nice to meet you." he said as he stood up and let Miki through.

"Thank you. I'm Hoshizura Miki, nice to meet you, too." she smiled as she took her seat.

Everything went quiet when the lights turned off and the spotlights of the stage turned on.

'It's starting' Miki thought and turned to the stage where the Voice Hero Present Mic appeared.

"For all you examiners listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'Hey!'" he yelled to the students sitting there but nobody answered.

Present Mic didn't let the silence disturb him and continued. " What a refined response. As you all know the Hero Exam consist of a practical part followed by a written part. I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?!" he screamed only to receive the same silence as before.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting a ten minutes long mock urban battle after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specific battle center, okay?"

Miki looked at her ticket to see which battle center she has to go to.

'Battle center D'

"I've got E. What about you Hoshizura-san?"

"I have D. Also you can just call me Miki. Hoshizura-san is too formal for me."

"Then call me Mezo. It seems like we won't see each other in action then."

"Maybe we will see each other as classmates again when we pass the exam."

"You're right."

They both gave their attention back to Present Mic who continued his explanation.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks, to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examiners and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" the Pro Hero proclaimed.

"May I ask a question?" someone with blue hair in the middle row asked while raising his hand.

"Okay!" Present Mike agreed and a spotlight shone on that person.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains." he pointed out.

'That's right... I wonder if that was on purpose...' Miki thought, looking at the picture of the fourth villain type.

"If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." the blue haired boy exclaimed.

'Isn't he going a bit too far? I mean the presentation isn't even over yet...' Miki wondered.

"Okay, okay, Examiner Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." the Pro Hero explained.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present- our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

All students exited the auditorium to change into their gym clothes.

"Then we'll see each other later Miki. Good luck with your exam."

"Yeah. You too Mezo." Miki said and went in the opposite direction.

 **~ Battle Center D ~**

After changing into her, Miki is now standing in front of the entrance for the battle center with her in her hand.

'Don't worry. You will definitely pass. Just believe in yourself.' Miki thought .

'I will make them proud of me!'

"Okay, start!"

Without even thinking Miki immediately ran into the city. She teleported herself up to one of the skyscrapers to take a look at the battle ground first.

'It seems like the others had a late start. I should head to the middle of the arena first.' she thought and jumped from roof to roof.

'There!' She spotted the 3 point villain bot trying to hit one of the other examine and jumped from the roof while twirling her staff.

" **Take this**!"

Just before the staff hit the bot, Miki manipulated the space around the head of it to be heavier. The examiner she saved was shocked to see the bot getting crushed into ground in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Miki smiled and helped him up.

"Yes..." That person was still shocked at the sight of a girl suddenly appearing and defeating the bot in one hit.

"That's good. Be careful now." she said and teleported herself back to the roof.

A few minutes later Miki was able to get 35 points while saving some other people from getting crushed by the bots.

'The exam should be over soon.' Miki thought before a loud explosion resonated through the arena.

"What was that?!" Miki saw most of the people run away from something.

"Everyone run! The 0 pointer is going berserk!" someone shouted.

Miki looked at the gigantic bot from afar and saw that some people were stuck there.

'If no one does something they will be crushed!' she gasped and rushed to the bot.

"Are you okay?" she stopped when she saw a guy trying to pull his tail out of the rubble.

"My tail is stuck! You should run away before it gets you too!" he shouted.

But instead of listening to him Miki warped the rubble away.

"You should better get out of the way while I take care of the thing." But the guy stopped her before she could teleport away.

"Wait! That bot isn't any points worth. Also, didn't Present Mic told us it's better to run away. Why do you still want to fight it?!"

"Isn't it oblivious? It is the job of a hero to save the people from any danger. Even thought we are all rivals here, it should never stop you from protecting the people around you." Miki smiled and teleported herself away not realizing the shocked look on the boys face.

She landed on the right arm of the bot. When the bot spotted her it stopped its rampage and instead tried to hit her with his other arm but Miki saw it coming and teleported away. Not able to stop its own attack the bot destroyed one of his arms.

~ Meanwhile with the teachers ~

"It seems like this year we will have plenty of strong students." Cementoss commented as he and the others watched the battles from the tower.

"That Bakugo Katsuki is quite good. With nearly 80 points he's the best of this exam."

"But a flashy Quirk alone won't make you a hero." Aizawa commented from his corner as he watched them destroy the bots one after another.

"It doesn't seem like there are many people with good potential today." he sighed.

"Oh, but I believe this one isn't so bad." Midnight smiled and pointed at the monitor with battle ground D on it.

There on the monitor they watched as Miki instead of running away from the 0 pointer teleported herself near it to help the people who were stuck there before landing on the arm of the bot.

"Fascinating. Instead of running away she chose to help everyone around her." Ectoplasm mumbled.

"And that's not everything. She knew that attacking the bot would be pointless. Instead, she let the bot hurt itself to giver her an advantage while also distracting it from the other examiners. It seems like we have quite the smart student here." the principals smiled and nodded in approval.

'Not bad...' Aizawa smirked as the girl continued to appear on different parts of its body to distract him from the people under it who were all trying to escape while also damaging the bot without doing much.

'Looks like this generation isn't as hopeless I thought'

~ Back at battle center D ~

'I don't have much energy left. I should finish this in one move!' Miki thought and teleported herself above the head of the bot.

"This is the end!"

Miki manipulated the space around her feet like she did with her staff in order to make them heavier. With the extra weight around her legs Miki let herself fall directly onto the robot. She also manipulated the time to accelerate her attack.

" **Guillotine Press!** "

With the help of her Quirk she was able to stomp through the head of the bot before she teleported herself away from the explosion that happened directly after her attack.

"I did it!" Miki smiled.

"TIME'S UP!" she heard Present Mic exclaimed as a siren ringed around the arena.

"Ah, I'm so tired... But I still have to take the written exam. As expected of U.A., everything is on a different level here along with their exams." Miki sighed exhausted and walked towards the exit of the battle ground.

Three hours later she finally arrived home.

"I'm finally home..." As soon as she made it home Miki immediately fell down on her bed.

"It will take a while until I know if I'm accepted. If I remember correctly they send the results per mail..."

Soon after Miki fell asleep along with her cats who snuggled up besides her.

~ One week later ~

Miki was just getting home from the supermarket.

'I think I have enough for the week... But later I also have to go to the pet store and get more cat food.' she sighed while walking home with two bags full of food.

She arrived at her apartment complex and went to check her mails when she saw a letter from U.A.

Miki rushed back to her apartment and threw the things she bought on the kitchen counter before she sat down and looked at the letter in her hand.

"This is it... My future now lies in this..."

She slowly opened the letter while trying to stay calm.

In the letter was a small round object which Miki set down on her table.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTOR!" All Might declared from the hologram.

Miki yelped at the sudden appearance of the Number 1 Hero.

"All...Might?" She asked hesitatingly.

"That's right! I am here to inform you about your result at the U.A. entrance exam! You must be wondering why the number 1 Hero is telling you this? Because starting this year I will be teaching there! I will be teaching soon to be heroes like you!" he said and pointed at her.

"What...?"

"You heard right. I am happy to announce that you have been accepted into the Hero Department of U.A.! You have received 90 points at the written exam which itself is quite a feast but more important than this is the result of your practical exam. Prepare yourself!"

Miki took a deep breath to calm her mind.

'This is it now... This is the real deal.'

"Now you may think that to score points, you simply had to fight those robots but there was much more to the exam than that! Not only did you defeated those robots which together resulted in 35 Villain points. No, instead of only collecting points for yourself you decided to rescue other people and in the end also defeated the 0 pointer which wasn't necessary! You did as any Hero would do! How could we not credit something like this? The answer is: we do!"

"You don't mean..." Miki gasped.

All Might grinned and nodded with pride. "Hoshizura Miki! 35 Villain points and 40 Hero points. Everything together you have 75 points. With this many points you were able to take the 2nd place of the practical exam. You now are a student of U.A. High School and a Hero of tomorrow! Congratulation!"

With a final wave, the connection was cut off and Miki was all alone in her apartment again.

"I did it... I did it!" At first, she wasn't able to believe it but when these words finally registered in her head she jumped around the living room shouting out in joy.

Yu and Chi saw that their owner was happy about something and rubbed against her legs.

Miki laughed at the ticklish feeling and picked them both up and continued to twirl around the room.

"Yu, Chi! I did it! I've got accepted into U.A.!" she laughed and twirled around with them.

Two minutes later she let them both down and looked at the sunset from her window.

"I finally did it... I'm one step closer to my dream."

* * *

 ** _Attack List:_**

 **Guillotine Press**

Miki puts her legs together to attack her enemies with a powerful stomp from above

she manipulates the space around her feet to make them heavier while also manipulating the time to accelerate her stomp

 _Thank you for reading._

 _I don't own any characters or pictures. They belong to their rightful owners_.


	3. The First Day (Rewritten)

Springtime had come with birds singing and bright flowers blooming and the first day of high school has officially started. Miki was trying her best to calm her emotions down.

"Then please take care of the house for me Yu, Chi."

The both cats meowed and watched as their owner opened the front door wearing her new uniform.

"I'm going now!" Miki said and with a final wave to her cats she closed the door behind her and was now on her way to U.A. High School.

'I'm really nervous. What if my new classmates don't like me... What if the teachers don't like me?!'

Miki shook her head from her negative thoughts.

"Don't worry! This isn't the time for negative thoughts. Just believe in yourself!"

~30 minutes later~

"Hm... As expected of U.A. This school is so huge..." Miki thought as she searched for her Classroom.

"There it is! Class 1-A... The door is gigantic!" Miki stood in front of a giant door with the letters 1-A painted in red on it. She slowly opened the door to see that some of her classmates have already arrived. Miki closed the door behind her and looked around the room before she saw a familiar tall guy with six arms sitting in the first row.

"Mezo. Good morning!" Miki smiled and walked over to him while he turned around to see who was calling him.

"Oh, Miki. Good morning. Congratulation for passing the exam." Mezo said, well more like his tentacle said.

"You too. I'm really glad that we are in the same class!" she smiled.

'I'm so glad there's someone I know here!' Miki thought in relief while she took the seat besides him.

"Um..." Miki looked up from her seat to see the guy with the tail she saved during the exam standing in front of her.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me, last time. If you hadn't pushed the rubble away I would have been crushed by the bot. So, thank you again!" the boy said and bowed in front of her.

"It's alright. Besides, its just right to help people when they are in danger." Miki said trying to stop him.

"My name is Ojiro Mashirao. I hope we have a good year together."

"Likewise. My name is Hoshizura Miki but you can call me Miki."

Suddenly many other people jumped up from their seats and surrounded her.

"Hey, I'm Kirishima Eijiro. Nice to meet you." a boy with spiked red hair and sharp teeth said before he got pushed away by a boy with blonde hair and a black lightning streak "I'm Kaminari Denki. Hey want to trade our numbers?" he asked while holding his phone, but he also got pushed away by a girl with pink skin and yellow horns on her head. "I'm Ashido Mina. Let's be good friends Miki-chan!"

Everyone tried to speak to her while Miki didn't know what she should do now before suddenly the door opened abruptly and a boy with wild blond hair and a mean look entered the room. Everything was quiet as the boy looked around the room with a snarl on his face before he went to his seat and put his feet on the desk. The blue haired guy from the auditorium saw his rude behavior went over to him and lectured him it.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" he commanded.

"Huh?" the boy smirked not caring at all that what the other guy said.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" the boy with the glasses asked.

"Nope!" the wild guy seemed amused. "What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya." He was a bit bewildered at the question, but he answered anyway.

"Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you." the wild boy declared.

'Crushing?' Miki was a little bewildered that a hero in training would want to crush his classmate. She wasn't the only one who was shocked.

"Crushing? That's cruel! Do you truly aim to be a hero?" Iida gasped not believing how rude the boy in front of him was.

'Maybe I should keep the distance between the wild boy and me...' Miki thought as she looked to the door were a boy with curly green hair was standing. Iida went up to the boy, and they started to have a conversation while Miki turned back to Mezo.

"The first period hasn't even started and it's already this chaotic... Our class seems to be quite energgetic" Miki laughed hesitantly.

"Yes, it seems like it will be an interesting first semester." Mezo answered, and they watched as another girl with short brown hair arrived and joined their conversation at the door.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." a raspy voice grumbled. There on the ground was a yellow caterpillar with a face tired looking at them.

'What the...'

"This is the hero course." The caterpillar spook as it stood up and peeled down the sleeping bag? away to reveal a worn-out man with long, shaggy black hair and a gray scarf. He looks like as if he didn't sleep and shave for days.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." he continued with a monotone voice.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

Nearly everyone gasped at this information.

"This is kind of sudden," Aizawa said as he rustled around in his sleeping bag. "But put this on and go out onto the field." He pulled out a blue piece of clothe.

~10 minutes later~

After everyone changed into the gym clothes they were given, the class went to the field where Aizawa was already waiting for them.

"Is everyone assembled?" he asked and looked around the class to check if anyone was missing. "Alright, we'll now start your Quirk assessment test."

"A Quirk assessment test?!" Everyone yelled in disbelief."What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka Ochako questioned.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa replies." U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted it's school traditions are. That's also how the teacher's run their kids have been doing these since junior high too, right?" he asked while he pulls out a device that displays a list of exercises. "Physical fitness test where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirk. It's not rational." he scoffs."Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Aizawa asked as he turned to the boy with the wild hair. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters." he answered.

"Then try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said while Bakugo went over to the circle where he received the softball. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

"Alright..." Bakugo stretched his arms while he got into position to throw the ball.

"DIE!" he screamed as he blasted the ball away. The ball flew intro the sky, followed by flames, until you only could see a speck of white dropping to the ground in the distance.

"Wow, that guy is really brutal..." Miki whispered besides Mezo as they watched the softball flying further and further.

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa explained while the device in his hand beeped." That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He held up the device, which displayed 705.2 meters.

"WHOA!" the class shouted.

"705 meters? Seriously?" Kaminari asked in disbelief.

"What's this? It looks fun." Ashido clapped.

"We can use our Quirk as much as we want! As expected of from the hero course!" a boy clenched his fists in excitement.

As soon as he heard that Aizawa stared at his students. "It looks fun, huh?" and the class went quiet again.

"You have three years to become a hero," Aizawa begins. "Will you have an attitude like that the whole time...? All right," he smirked. "Whoever comes in last place in all eight test will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"HUH?!" everyone screams in despair.

"We can do what we want about the circumstances of our students," he continued and lifted up his bangs and revealed a pair of startling, wide eyes. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

"Last place will be expelled?" Uraraka asked in disbelief. "But this is the first day of school! No, even if this wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents and selfish villains." Aizawa interjected. "Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered in unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk to our friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

'As expected of U.A., we don't have time to slack around like before. This is serious now.' Miki's grip on her staff tightened.

"All right enough talking," Aizawa announced. "The real thing starts now!"

 **Test 1 : 50 m dash**

"Let's have a fair match."

"Likewise..." Miki mumbled a bit confused as she looked at the hovering clothes besides her.

"On your mark... Get set..."

While Hagakure Quirk wasn't very useful here she would have to run as fast as possible but Miki had a great advantage here.

'If it's only 50 meters I am able to do it!'

"Start!"

Miki jumped up from her spot and teleported herself immediately to the goal.

"0.02 seconds" the robot measured.

"I did it!" Miki smiled. Hagakure also crossed the goal with 7.00 seconds.

"Ah, I lost. But that was amazing!" she yelled with her sleeves swirling around.

"Thank you."

"I'm Hagakure Toru. I hope we can be good friends!"

"I'm Hoshizura Miki, but you can call be Miki."

"Then you can call me Toru."

Miki nodded. 'I have already made so many friends.' She smiled in happiness.

 **Test 2 : Grip strength**

'Hm... I don't think my Quirk is useful here.' Miki thought as she manipulated the space around the machine to put more pressure into it.

"What did you get Miki?" Mezo asked as he walked over to the purple haired girl.

"250 kg. What about you?" Miki asked and looked at his device.

"540 kg?!" Miki shouted in disbelief.

"What?!" Sero and Mineta went over to them to see the result with their own eyes.

"What are you,a gorilla?! Oh, an octopus?" Sero asked in amazement.

"Octopuses are sexy." Mineta commented.

'What is with this guy...?' Miki wondered as she moved away from Mineta with a disturbing look.

 **Test 3:Standing long jump**

Again Miki used her teleportation to get her a high score.

 **Test 4: Repeated side steps**

Same as test 1 and 3

 **Test 5: Ball throw**

When it was Mikis turn she held the softball in her right hand and her staff in her other hand.

Everyone was curious to see how she will do it and watched as she threw the ball up with the one hand. Miki froze the time around it which caused the ball to stop in the middle of the air. She got into a batting stance and made the tip of the staff heavier.

'Alright, let's do this!"

Miki swung her staff like a bat, hitting the ball with full power into the air, far away.

The class watched the ball disappearing and turned towards Aizawa who showed them them his device with a score of 800 m on his display.

"What the hell?!"

"Amazing! How was she able to hit that ball so far?!"

"That's amazing!"

Miki laughed shyly at the comments about her before she went back to stand next to Mezo.

Next was Midoriyas turn. Miki looked around the field to see someone hiding behind the sports hall. When she looked closer, she saw that it was the number 1 hero himself.

"Is something the matter?" Mezo asked as he saw Miki looking at something with wide eyes.

"No... I'm just going to talk to Aizawa-sensei about something quickly..." Miki said and went over to their teacher.

"Um... Aizawa-sensei."

"What is it?" he grunted as he looked up from his device.

"Um... why is All Might standing there looking all nervous?" Miki asked him and pointed over to the hero who was watching Midoriya.

Aizawa at first didn't say anything and stared at the Number 1 hero along with Miki before he sighed.

"Ignore him. Just concentrate on the test..." Aizawa mumbled.

"Okay..." Miki went back to the others and watched as Midoriya tried to throw the ball but it didn't went far. Aizawa had erased his Quirk with his own before he started to lecture him. It looked like as if Aizawa was about to expel him but instead he gave him another chance.

This time Midoriya was able to use his Quirk. Just when it looked like this will be another miss the ball shoot to the sky at lightning speed.

With 705.3 meters he was one of the few people with over 700 meters.

Aizawa smirked as Midoriya told him that he could still move.

"He got over 700 meters?!" Someone shouted in disbelief.

"Finally, a hero like score!" Uraraka cheered for him.

"I wonder if he's okay... It looks like his finger got hurt when he used his Quirk." Miki wondered.

"Who knows... " Mezo said. Suddenly Bakugo rushed over to him with his Quirk activated.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!" he screamed as he was about to attack him.

Midoriya screamed as he watches Bakugo getting closer. Just when he was about to reach him Aizawa restrained him with his scarf.

"What the-? These clothes are hard...!" Bakugo turned around and saw their teacher glaring at him.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy. " Aizawa scowls. "Jeez... Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye."

'Aizawa-sensei really is amazing...' Miki thought as she watched their teacher let Bakugo off.

"We're wasting time. Whoever is next, get ready." he continued in a bored voice.

 **Test 6: Sit ups**

"Your lucky Mezo that you're so strong. My Quirk isn't useful at all for this exercise." Miki said as she held Mezo feet while he did his sit ups.

"But it is useful for many other things." he commented and continued.

 **Test 7 : Seated toe-touch**

"That's easy." Miki sat down and was able to touch her toe without any problem.

"You're quite flexible." Mezo said as he tried to reach his toes but his huge body gave him a disadvantage here, so he had troubles with this exercise.

"I used to do rhythmic gymnastic when I was a child. My body is used to it." Miki answered.

 **Test 8 :Long distance run**

Instead of teleporting the whole way to the goal she teleported herself every 50 meters to prevent getting nausea. 'If it's only 50 meter I can do it as many times as I want.' She thought as she reached the goal easily.

After all test were absolved the class gathered in front of their teacher.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once.

Miki looked for her name and saw that she took the first place.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa stats nonchalantly. Everyone blinked as they process what he just told them. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." he continued with a creepy grin on his face.

"What?!" most of the class screamed in disbelief.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Yaoyorozu Momo told them but Miki didn't believe that so easily.

'Sensei didn't lie when he told us about the expulsion... Does it mean that he changed his mind when he saw our performances during the assessment?' Miki wondered as she looked back to where All Might was, staring at Midoriya with a relieved look.

"With that, we're done here." Aizawa interrupted the chatter of the students "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." The students went back to change into their uniform.

Meanwhile, their teacher went behind the sports hall and saw that All Might was still standing there.

"Aizawa, you liar!" the number one hero commented.

"What do you want." Aizawa asked with a tired voice.

"A rational deception you said? April Fools was last week," All Might joked. "You punished a whole class of last year's first-years with expulsion. You cut those you judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words- That must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?"

"So? You seem to be supporting him quite a bit." Aizawa smirked and walked onward "Is that how a teacher should be acting? His potential was not zero. That's all it was. I will always cut those without potential. There's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway."

'So you're being kind in your own way, huh, Aizawa?'

"Oh and another thing. Next time don't show your favoritism so open. One of my students has realized that you were there. So you better do something about it..."

'But we don't really get along after all.' All Might thought as he watched Aizawa walk away.

~After school~

After the class changed back into their uniforms they found the handouts Aizawa was talking about and packed their things together to go home. Mezo and Miki exchanged their numbers before they went their separated way at the school entrance. And this was how Miki's first school day ended.


	4. Hero Basic Training

The next morning the school started with an English lesson from Present Mic followed by other normal lessons. When it was lunch time Mezo and Miki went to the main cafeteria where lunch was served by the Cook Hero Lunch Rush. Mezo could only stare as Miki was eating her 10th bowl of fried rice and it didn't seem like she would stop. Miki realized that she was being watched and blushed at the attention.

"My Quirk uses a lot of energy so..." Miki mumbled.

"No, it's nothing bad... I'm just a little but surprised." Mezo said as Miki continued with her 11th bowl.

After lunch it was finally time for the lesson everyone was waiting for. Hero Basic Training. And the teacher was no other than...

"I AM...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON." It was of course the number one hero All Might wearing his Silver Age costume.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari shouted in excitement.

"I teach Hero Basic Training,"All Might started."It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! So let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today-"All Might pulled out a card with the world BATTLE on it. "Combat training! And to go with that are these!" He pointed to the wall where shelves appeared with numbered packages on them. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you send in before school. After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!" the class shouted and took their package with them

In the girls locker room Miki was just putting on her gloves ( Costume is the same as the picture above) when Ashido went over to her. "Miki-chan you look really cute!" She shouted as she took a look from all sides. "Thank you,your costume also looks cool." she complimented. "But if we are talking about cuteness then Miki is the number 1. You look like a magical girl I used too watch when I was little." Uraraka commented. "That's not true. I think we all look really great. " Miki blushed. "Everyone, we should head out now!" Yaoyoroku said and together the girls left the locker room.

In front of them most of the boys were already waiting. Miki went over to Mezo and took a look at his costume. "Mezo you look really cool!" Miki said and he patted her head. "Thank you, you also look very cute." Miki blushed at his compliment. The whole class went over to Ground Beta where their teacher was already waiting for them.

"They say the clothes makes the man, young men and ladies." All Might began when he saw his students arriving in their costumes. "Be fully aware... From now on...you are heroes!"

Nearly everyone was now standing in front of All Might. "That's great, everyone. You all look cool!" he approved. "Now, shall we begin,you zygotes?"

All Might allowed us a couple minutes to chat as we wait for the lesson to start. With Midoriya arriving at last the lesson was now beginning.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" "Sir!"Iida interrupted All Might before he could start his explanation. "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" he asked.

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps!" All Might answered. "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonments, house arrest, backroom deals- In this society filled with heroes,truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" Asui Tsuyu croaks.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." All Might explained.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Yaouyorozu asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei ?" Uraraka wondered.

"How shall we be split up?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Aoyama Yuga asked.

"I'll answer all your questions." All Might said and opened his notebook. "The situation is that the villain have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're being decided so haphazardly?!" Iida interrupted again. "Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Midoriya explained. "I see... The discernment to look ahead... Please excuse my rudeness!" Iida said and bowed.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!"

 **Team A: Uraraka & Midoriya**

 **Team B: Shoji & Todoroki**

 **Team C: Mineta & Yaoyorozu**

 **Team D: Bakugo & Iida**

 **Team E: Ashido & Aoyama**

 **Team F: Koda & Sato**

 **Team G: Kaminari & Jiro**

 **Team H: Tokoyami & Asui**

 **Team I: Ojiro & Hagakure**

 **Team J: Sero & Kirishima**

 **Team K: Hoshizura**

"Um... Mr. All Might I don't have a partner..." Miki said.

"That's correct. Unfortunately this class has a odd number of students. You can use this chance and watch your classmates in the monitor room" All Might answered with a smile but Miki wasn't happy about it at all. "I refuse! If the others have to fight against each other then it's only right that I shall fight too. Or is there another reason why I shouldn't fight?" Miki asked their teacher with a look that dared him to say something wrong.

'Miki is so cool!' The class thought as they watched her refuse the Number one hero.

"No of course not..." All Might sweated a little at the look she was giving him. 'What a fierce young lady.' "Then after all fights are over I shall chose one team to fight against you. Is that alright for you Young Hoshizura?" All Might asked her nervously. "Yes." Miki answered with a smile.

"Then the first teams to fight will be...these guys!"

 **Team A vs Team D**

"Team A will be the heroes, and team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head to the monitor room."

As All Might stayed with the two first teams to explain the rules, the rest of the class went up to the monitor room.

"I can't believe you stood up against the All Might! You must have a lot of courage!" Sero said and looked over to Miki. "It also surprised me. I thought you had a cute and shy personality but you can also be very passionate it seems." Kaminari laughed. "I thought it was very manly of you. Saying your opinion to a pro and the look you gave him. " Kirishima grinned. Miki blushed as they continued to talk about the way Miki has spoken to All Might.

They soon arrived at the monitor room and waited for All Might to start the fight. He picked up a small microphone besides him and inhaled deeply. "Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!

A giant screen showed them numerous rooms in the building. Miki watched as Midorya and Bakugo battled it out. Bakugo's anger and Midoriya's exclamation of his nickname 'Deku'. If you listened closely you understand how much hardships they both had in their past. The many infuriated filled explosions the prideful Bakugo had caused went up against the somewhat calculated attacks Midoriya pulled before he used his Quirk in an interesting attack. The end result caused the Hero team to win.

After Midoriya was taken to the infirmary and Bakugo was brought back along with the other two in the monitor room, where they had to begun to discuss what occurred between the battle. This process continued each time two teams were pitted against each other. Miki was quiet as she analyzed the Quirks of her classmates.

"No then it's time for the last match. Young Hoshizura will be the hero and in order to find out which team she will fight against. We shall use this again!" All Might shouted and pointed at the Villain box he used for the other battles. "Now Young Hoshizura, if you would." "Yes." Miki put her hand into the box and pulled out a ball with the letter B on it. "It is decided! Young Hoshizura shall battle Team B which this time are the villains. I wish you good luck."

Miki, Mezo and Todoroki made their way to Battle Building C. Meanwhile the class was discussing how this battle could end. "I think Miki will win! I mean she can teleport herself!" Ashido argued. "But Todoroki Quirk is quite strong and even if she teleports it's too cold for her there." Asui countered. "You all forget something important." Ojiro interrupted them. "Teleportation isn't the only things Miki can do. I'm sure she has still more moves than we don't know." "But Miki doesn't look like she could fight very well." Uraraka mumbled nervously. "More like a babe like her is better for other things!" Mineta drooled as he looked at her slender legs. Asui hit him with her tongue for this comment.

"You shouldn't judge someone from his appearance." All Might said as he watched them arrive at the Building. "After all we are talking about the second best student in the practical exam here!" he told them and the class was surprised at this information. "Miki was the best after Bakugo?!" Kaminari shouted. Bakugo heard that and looked up to watch the battle between her and Todoroki.

~Battle Building C~

"Let's give it our best Mezo." Miki smiled as the arrived at the building."Mmh..." he answered and patted her head in encouragement before he entered the building. Todoroki look at Miki for a second before he also went inside. 'He's underestimating me. That's good. I shall prove that I'm not as harmless as I look." Miki thought and prepared herself.

"Now then let the last battle between Team B and Team K begin!" All Might shouted.

Miki teleported herself on the roof and saw that the whole building was getting frozen. "This trick won't work a second time." Miki said and teleported herself inside where it was already frozen.

Meanwhile Team B was standing in front of the weapon and Mezo tried to locate her but he didn't have any luck. "Not good. She changes her position too, I can't locate her." "It doesn't matter. She won't be able to win this battle. You guard the weapon while I look for her." Todoroki said and left the room to search for her. As he walked through the cold corridor he touched the wand to create more ice that would block the way. He arrived at a huge hall. "You should just give up. If you stay here any longer you'll just freeze yourself." he said, knowing that she can hear him. "You don't have to worry about that. Because..." Miki teleported and appeared behind him.

Todoroki realized what she wanted to do and tried to crossed his arms to block but it was too slow. Miki manipulated the space around her right leg and kicked him away with a strong kick. Todoroki crashed against the wall. "I may not look like it but I'm quite the combat specialist." Miki said and saw that Todoroki wasn't able to get out of dent she made. "Now sit still while I look for Mezo." She said and teleported herself.

The others at the monitor room were speechless. She was able to beat him in just one kick. Even All Might was surprised at the strength she possess. 'Hoshizura Miki. Quirk: Time and Space Manipulation. Even thought at the first look her Quirk seems like something only usable for the distance, it's actually the opposite. She manipulates the space around her to give her an advantage at close combat and combined with her teleportation it looks like the perfect battle strategy to defeat your enemy.

It also doesn't seem to have a limit about how much she can manipulate the space around her if I remember the attack she used against the 0 pointer right. Even thought that bot was created with the hardest material she was able to shot through it in one hit. Even Midoriya was only able to create a dent with One for All at his full power. It's seems like this year will be something very special.'

The class watched as Miki teleported herself to the room where the weapon was. Mezo tried to stop her but Miki jumped over him and used his shoulder as springboard to reach the weapon with her hand.

"The hero team wins!"

After they freed Todoroki from the dent he only glared at her for a few seconds before he left them both.

"Don't you think that you exaggerated a little bit?" Mezo asked her as she was walking alongside him. "Maybe a little... But he shouldn't have underestimated me." Miki sighed as she looked at his back.

Since this was the last battle for the day the class went to the exit of Ground Beta where they gathered around All Might who was about to end the lesson.

"Good work everyone! We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya,either! You guys took this on seriously! You all did good for your first training!" All Might said and gave them all a thumbs up.

"To have such a proper class after Mr. Aizawa's class...It's kind of anticlimactic..." Asui sweatdropped while they others nodded.

"We're free to have proper classes, as well! Well then, I must review the results with Young Midoriya! Change and return...to the classroom!" he shouted as he sprinted to the infirmary.

"All Might's amazing!" Kaminari commented as they watched him dash away in lightning speed.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Ojiro wondered.

"So cool..."

"We should go change. The lesson is about to end." Miki commented and together they went back to the locker room. While the girls were changing they also talked about the battles they had. (they are now all good friends and call each other by the first name) "You were really amazing Miki-chan. You were just like 'Woosh' ad 'Hyaaa' and your pose at the end was really cute and!" "Ochako calm down. We know that you are excited but please use real words." Momo asked as she undid her Hair.

"But I was also surprised. You beat Todoroki so easily. Wasn't it cold when you were so close to him?""Yeah, yeah I remember when he froze everything. I thought my feet would fall apart."Toru said and trembled at the memories of her battle. "It's no problem. I'm used to the cold since my mom would always freeze my dad when he did something wrong." Miki laughed as she remembered when her dad tried to smuggle the food mom was preparing but she caught him every time and would froze him solid until it was late in the afternoon. 'It was such a fun time...' Miki realized that she was daydreaming again and changed the topic

"A-anyway I thought that you guys were also really cool. Especially Tsuyu-chan. Your teamwork with Tokoyami-san was amazing." "That's right it looked like as if you both have been fighting together for a long time." Mina commented. "Thank you. I had great luck with my partner this time unlike someone else..." The girls looked over to Momo who was shaking her head as she remembered how many times she had to stop Mineta from looking at her. "He really is the worst boy in the class." The other nodded in agreement. "Everyone we should get back now. The class is about to start again." Miki said as she was about to leave the room. "Oh crap, we have next! We should hurry!" The girls quickly changed into their uniforms and went back to their classroom.

~3 hours later~

The last lesson has just ended. Some of the students decided to stay there to talk about the lesson they had with All Might. Miki decided to head home first. 'Yu & Chi must be hungry...I should hurry up and go home.' Miki was so deep in her thought that she didn't realize someone standing in front of her and bumped against them. "Oh I'm sorry-" Miki looked up to see Todoroki glaring down at her. "Ummm..." "Don't get cocky just because you have won one battle. The next time I won't underestimate you." He said and left before Miki could say anything back. "What is his problem?" Miki wondered but decided to think about it another time and instead continued her way home to her cats.


	5. Class Representantive and USJ

Miki was just on her way to the school when she saw some people standing in front of the school entrance. 'What's this?' "Um, about All Might..." a woman with a microphone said but stopped as she took a closer look at Aizawa. "Wow, you're scruffy... What's you deal?" she asked and took a step backwards along with the other reporters. "He's not on duty today. You are disturbing the classes. Please leave." Aizawa said and looked at the end of the crowd.

"Oi Hoshizura, Hurry up and come. I won't allow you to be late just because these reporters here are blocking you." "A-Ah yes!" Miki stuttered and teleported herself next to her teacher."Wait! I would like to speak directly with All Might-" "I feel like I've seen him before..." "Don't you think your too scruffy?" the woman shouted after Aizawa. "I can't believe All Might was able to work as a hero with all this. You better be careful Hoshizura, reporter are also a type of villains on their own way..." Aizawa mumbled. "I see..."Miki sweatdropped. Together they went to the classroom where everyone else was already waiting. Miki went over to her seat and Aizawa started the lesson.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results. Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid." "I know." he grumbled. "And Midoriya." Midoriya flinched when his name was called. "You settled it by breaking your arm again,huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya." Aizawa said and Midoriya looked at their teacher with joy at the encouragement. "Yes, sir!"

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you..."he paused and the class tensed up '...take another special test?!'the most thought. "...decide on a class representative".

'It's actually a normal school activity!' the class sighed in relief. But it seems like nearly everyone wanted to become the class representative as many were asking Aizawa-sensei to pick them. "Silence,please!" Iida shouted and everyone quiet down too look at him. "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one." Iida lectured the class but...

'Your hand is raised the highest!' the class thought. "Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari asked him. "We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu commented. "I don't think it's a bad idea." Miki said and rose from her seat. Everyone watched as she now stood in front of the blackboard" I mean we already saw how each of us fights and also the class representative can be changed if most the class aren't satisfied with the current on. But before you all vote for yourself you should all really ask you this ' Am I really ready to take all the responsibility? Can I be a good leader for my class?' This position isn't only about leading the class. It is also important that the leader listens to his subordinates and help them if they have a problem." Everything was quiet as the class thought about the words Miki just told them. "Well then, let's start the election. Who do you guys want to nominate?" Miki smiled and took the chalk to write down the names.

~Few minutes later~

 **Election Result**

 **Hoshizura Miki-11**

 **Midoriya Izuku-3**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo-2**

 **Aoyama Yuga-1**

 **Kaminari Denki-1**

 **Bakugo Katsuki-1**

 **Mineta Minoru-1**

 **Iida Tenya-1**

"I got three votes?!" Midoriya shouted in disbelief. He wasn' the only who was shocked about it. "Why Deku?! Who voted for him?!" Bakugo screamed. "Well, it's better than voting for you." Sero commented. "What did you ?!" "I didn't think that I would get so many votes." 'Even though I voted for Iida I think I should tell him that...' Miki sweatdropped as she watched him clench his fist in frustration. "Well you saved us some time, at least I don't have to worry so much if it's you." Aizawa commented from his sleeping bag. "Then the class rep is Hoshizura, and the deputy class rep will be Midoriya." "I accept and I shall do my best as this class representative." Miki smiled as she bowed. Midoriya hastily did the same. After this the lesson started and without even realizing it lunch time has arrived.

Miki and Mezo were on their way to the cafeteria. "I can't believe that so many voted for me." Miki sighed as she remembered all the meetings she would have to attend now. "Well do your best." Mezo said and patted her head. Today Miki ordered 20 plates of curry. "Besides I'm not sure I can be a good leader..." Miki mumbled. "Why? Everyone likes you. And you are also a good fighter and even .Aizawa-sensei seems to trust you more than us." "Don't say that! It's embarrassing!" Miki shouted and tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face. Mezo chuckled and Miki got even redder. " Don't laugh! Besides not everyone likes me..." she said and thought about Todoroki and Bakugo. "Anyway-"

Suddenly the emergency bell rang,cutting Miki off. The intercom began blaring warnings for students to evacuate immediately. The cafeteria turned into pure chaos as all students tried to rush out at the same time. Miki and Mezo looked at each other for a second but decided to sit still and watch as everyone rushed out of the cafeteria. "It's the best if we wait for a bit rather than getting tramped in this whole chaos..." Miki mumbled as she continued to eat. "You right..." Mezo said as they heard a scream coming from the corridor. 'It seems like someone already got tramped...'

~After the police arrived to take the media with them~

"Now it's time to decide on the other class office-" "Can I say something first,please?" Midoriya interrupted. "Eh?" Miki was a little surprised but smiled. "It's okay. What do you want to say?" "I think ... that Iida Tenya should be the deputy class rep! He was able to get everyone's attention in such a cool way. I think it would be the best for Iida to do it." "I'm good with that, too." Kirishima agreed. "Midoriya's saying it, and it's true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today." "Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exit sign, didn't he?" Kaminari commented. Miki giggled at this picture and looked at Iida. "Then Iida-kun, will you accept this position?" "If the class rep ask me for this, then it cannot be helped. From this day forth, I, Iida Tenya, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of the deputy class representative." he promised. Everyone started to cheer him on. "We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" "Then let us continue!" Miki said and the lesson continued.

~The next day~

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person. 'Turned into?' "Excuse me! What will we be doing?" Sero asked as he raised his hand. Aizawa held out a card with the word RESCUE on it. "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training." "Rescue... Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too." Kaminari commented as Ashido agreed with him. "Idiot, this is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!" Kirishima shouted in excitement. "No one can beat me in water,ribbit." "Hey, I'm not done." Everyone got quiet again. "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your ability, too. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is getting ready." Aizawa said and left the room. Everyone stood up to get their costume before they left for the locker rooms.

After changing the class was waiting outside for the bus. Miki went over to Midoriya and Uraraka with Mezo following her." Midoriya-kun." "Y-yes!" he shouted. 'H-h-hoshizura-san is t-t-talking to me!' his mind screamed. "I just wanted to tell you that it was very nice of you to give up your position for Iida even though most people would want it for them self." "I-it's nothing. Be-besides Iida-kun deserves it!" Just as he said that Iida blew into a whistle to get everyone's attention. "Class 1-A, gather round! Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!"

"He's at full throttle even thought he is only deputy class rep..." Uraraka sweatdropped. In the end Iida's efforts were useless since the bus had some seats at the side too. Miki and Mezo were sitting next to each other at the end. She didn't really pay attention to the conversation at the front until she heard her name. "Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki, Bakugo and Miki, though huh?" "Bakugo's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu said without hesitation. "What the hell! You wanna fight!" Bakugo shouted and stood up from his seat. Miki giggled as the class started to tease him. "We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa interrupted their chat. "Yes,sir!"

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." a person in a spacesuit greeted them at the entrance. "It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Midoriya exclaimed in joy. "Oh, I love Thirteen!" Uraraka said and jumped in delight. "Let's go inside without delay." "Look forward to working with you." the class said in unison and bowed.

Inside the facility were many different zones. "Wow, it looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Kirishima commented. "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or USJ for short!" Thirteen explained. "It really is USJ..." the class sweatdropped. "Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked him. "He was supposed to meet us here." While the teachers were talking to each other the class looked around again. "To think that we can train in such real life situation. That's U.A for you." Miki smiled. "I wonder what we'll do first." Mezo wondered. "Whatever it is, it'll definitely be interesting."

"Well, shall we begin?" Aizawa asked and the class turned their attention back to the Space Hero. "Let's see... Before we begin, let me say one thing... or two, or three...or four...five...six...seven..." 'It's increasing!' "Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust." "You've been able to use that Quirk to save from all kinds of disasters, right?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, but it's a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that,right? In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However please don't forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden power, and with All Might's person-on-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those power against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirk to save people's live. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you learn here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening."

Everyone cheered at the wonderful speech of Thirteen. "All right then, first-" Aizawa started before he looked over to the plaza where something started to form out of the fountain.

"Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" he ordered. Everyone was surprised at the firm voice of their usually slack teacher. "What is that?" Kirishima asked as he also saw the black mist. "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?" "Something isn't right..." Miki mumbled and took a step back while everyone else went forward to take a better look. "Don't move!" Aizawa shouted and put on his goggles. "Those are villains."


	6. Villain Ambush ath the USJ

'There are so many...' The class watched as more people came out from the black mist. "Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh? The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here." the black mist spook. "I knew it. The trespassing yesterday was the the work of these scumbags after all huh?" Aizawa grimaced. "Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too..." the man with a hand on his face mumbled. "All Might... The Symbol of Peace... I can't believe he's not here. I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?" the villain grinned.

"What? Villains? No way...There's no way they could get into a hero school!" Kirishima exclaimed nervously. "Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?" Yaoyorozu remarked. "We have them, of course, but..." Even Thirteen was a little overwhelmed. "Did they only appear here, or around whole school ?" Todoroki wondered. "Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools , but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible something with radio-wave-type powers is interfering." Aizawa turned around and looked at Kaminari. "Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk,too." "A-ah, yes sir." "What about you, sir? Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks...Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is..." Midoriya mumbled. "You can't be a hero with just one trick. I leaving it to you, Thirteen." Aizawa said and leaped from the stairs.

"We have to evacuate, now!" Thirteen ordered and the class headed over to the exit. But the same mist from before appeared and blocked their way. "I won't let you. Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath. I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." Thirteen was about to open his glove but Kirishima and Bakugo jumped in front of him to attack. Bakugo's explosion caused everything to be covered in smoke. "Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima asked boastful, believing that they had hit him.

Slowly the smoke disappeared but the villain didn't took any damage from it. "Oh dear, that's dangerous. That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." the mist gathered up again. "No! Move away, you two!" Thirteen shouted in panic. "My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" the villain shouted and the black mist surround the whole class. Mezo grabbed Miki by her arm and protected her with his tentacles. When the the mist lifted itself Miki saw that most of her classmates were gone. Only Iida,Uraraka,Ashido, Sero, Sato, Mezo, Miki and Thirteen are still standing there.

Mezo turned his arms into ears and eyes to look for the others. "Mezo, how are the others?" Miki asked still looking at the villain in front of them. "Everyone's scattered,but they're all in this building." he answered and everyone sighed in relief. Al least they are still near. "Damn it, physical attacks can't hit him, and he can warp things... His Quirk is the worst." Sero cursed as the mist gathered itself up again. "Class rep. Do you think you can teleport back to school and tell them about what's happening here?" Thirteen asked and looked Miki. "That's not possible. Even with my teleportation, the school is too far away for me. I would collapse before I even arrive..." Miki answered was was frustrated that she couldn't help. "Is that so..."

"That's why Iida-kun, you have to run there as fast as you can!" Miki ordered as Iida looked at her with disbelief. "But it would be a disgrace as deputy class rep to leave everyone behind-" "Go, Emergency Exit!" Sato interrupted him. "If you can get outside, there are alarms. That's why these guys are only doing this inside, right?" "As long as you go outside, they won't follow you!" Sero continued. "But..." "I can totally support you like I did in the cafeteria! I will! Please deputy class rep!" Uraraka encouraged him.

Everyone was getting into battle position. "Iida-kun, as deputy class rep and as hero it is your duty to protect everyone. That's exactly why you should quickly go back! You are the only one who can save us now!" Miki shouted and Iida looked as everyone surrounded him. He was still hesitated but then he activated his engine and got ready to run.

"Even if you have no other choice, are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy?!" the villain shouted and prepared to attack. "We did it because it doesn't matter if we're found out!" Thirteen shouted and activated his Quirk Black Hole to suck the mist up. "Black Hole, which sucks up everything and turns it all to dust. I see. That's an astounding Quirk. However, Thirteen, you are a hero who works to rescue people from disasters. As expected, your battle experience is less than half of that of a normal hero." The villain shouted and a black swirl appeared behind Thirteen. "A warp gate!" "You will turn yourself into dust." the villain chuckled as Thirteen slowly absorbed himself.

 **"Worm Hole!"**

Miki quickly jumped between Thirteen and the warp gate, and created distortions by twisting the space which started to counter Thirteens Quirk. "Miki!" Everyone shouted. "Sensei quickly stop your Quirk! I can't h-hold it up any l-lo-longer!" Miki shouted as she concentrated on holding the hole open. Thirteen stooped his Quirk and fell down on his knees. "Now, Iida!" Miki shouted and Iida sprinted for the entrance.

"Damn, I didn't think that there would be a student with such a Quirk. I was not able to scatter all students... We're only waiting for All Might." The black swirl appeared in front of Iida "If the other teachers are called here, it will be hard on us." Iida realized what was happening and tried to brake but it was no use. Just as he was about to fell into the swirl, Mezo held it down. "Go! Hurry up!" he shouted as he dropped to the ground with the mist in his arms. Iida speed up again and continued to run to the entrance. "You're being impudent, four-eyes. Be gone!" The villain shouted as he followed him.

Uraraka saw a metal object in the mist and used her Quirk to let it float, saving Iida from getting absorb "I don't know the theory behind it, but if he's wearing something like this, then it must mean it has a physical body. Go, Iida!" Uraraka shouted as she threw the metal object into air and pulled the mist along with it. Iida has now reached the door but it was locked. He tried to open it with all his might but it wouldn't budge. The villain tried to reach him again but Sero pulled him back with his tape along with Sato. "I won't let you." they shouted and threw him up again.

"Iida, move!" Miki shouted and manipulated the space around her feet. Just as he went to the side Miki teleported herself to the door and kicked it open. "Now, run with everything you can!" Iida escaped the facility and activated his boost. The villain saw that Iida has escaped and warped himself the danger now gone everyone rushed over to Thirteen.

"Sensei are you okay?" Miki asked as Mezo helped him up. "Y-yes, thanks to you I wasn't as much damaged as it should be be. But what about Iida?!" "Don't worry. He escaped safely." Miki smiled, relieved that she was able to help Thirteen. "Is that so..." Just then the entrance got busted from the outside. When the group looked over they smiled in relieve as they saw that the number one hero has arrived. "All Might!"

The girls cried in relief as All Might entered the hall. "I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from my chat with the principal and came. I passed young Iida on my way and got a rough idea on what had happened. It's fine now! I am here!" All Might shouted as he rushed over to the others who were in front of the villain with hands all over his body. The group watched as he saved Midoriya and the others before he started to fight against this huge monster. "W-wow..." Sero muttered. "Those guys are underestimating All Might too much!" Sato shouted as everyone cheered for him.

Miki was the only one who wasn't cheering as she analyzed the situation in front of her. "No, it's the opposite!" She shouted as she saw that half of the monster's body was warped away to grab All Might by his waist. The black mist was just about to finish All Might when Bakugo appeared and blasted the villain away. Todoroki and Kirishima then also appeared to help All Might get free.

"Everyone... Wait, isn't that Tsuyu?" Uraraka pointed downstairs as Asui and Mineta were carrying Aiwaza. She shouted out to get their attention which worked as they looked up and saw the group on top of the stairs. "Ochako?" "Hey, help us out! He's heavy!" Mineta screamed. The guys and Uraraka went down to help them while Miki and Ashido stayed with Thirteen.

Ashido watched them with scared eyes. "Don't worry Mina." Miki said as she watched them put Aizawa on Mezo's back. "Let's believe in them!" Ashido looked at Miki with amazement in her eyes before she nodded. They watched as All Might started to fight against the monster again but this time he using all his power. The ground shook as the battle got fiercer and fiercer until All Might hit the monster with a final punch and send it flying out of the facility. "That was a villain just up there now, wasn't it?" Sero asked as they all looked up to the hole at the ceiling. "Y-yeah..." Sato answered. "This power..." "It's All Might! There's no one else who can do something so amazing!" Mineta shouted as everyone started to cheer up again.

But battle was over as yet. Just as the villain with hands was about to attack, the teacher's have arrived along with Iida. Sadly the two top villains were able to escape before the heroes could get them. The class except of Midoriya were waiting outside as the police were leading away the rest of the villains.

"18,19,20. Other than the boy with both legs seriously injured, everyone else seems unharmed." the detective said to them. The students started to converse among each other before Asui asked the detective about Aizawa. It seemed like he was in critical condition and was getting treated in the hospital. "How about Thirteen?" Miki asked, worried that their teachers condition could be more serious than it looked like: "Don't worry. Thirteen is also in the same hospital as Aizawa but he didn't took any bad damage and should be able to get better soon." the detective informed her. "Thank goodness." Miki sighed.

"Now, go back to your classroom." "Okay." the class entered the bus. Everything was quiet on the way back as Miki looked how her classmates were doing. 'Up until now we all were always protected by our teachers, but this time we saw the true reality of a hero's dangerous life. But the next time they won't have it as easy as today. Because the next time we'll be all ready for them!'

* * *

 **Attack** **List:**

 **Worm Hole**

can absorb anything into it like a black hole.

creates a hole with space manipulation.

she can only hold it for a few seconds before she loses control of it.


	7. UA Sports Festival begins!

On the same day, the ambush happened, Miki was working on some school work as she thought back to the attack . 'I have to think about something new if I am ever to fight against someone like the mist guy again. An enemy who can't get damaged by physical attacks, that would be the worst enemy for me. I have to find more ways to extend my limit while also to strengthen my Quirk!' The day after the League of Villains attacking the USJ, school was closed temporarily so Miki used this chance to go to the library. As she was searching through the large shelves she caught sight of something purple at the end of the shelves. As she took out the small book Miki looked at the title of it. **"The Fabric of the Cosmos: Space, Time, and the Texture of Reality"** 'This might be the thing I was searching for!' She smiled at her found and went over to the librarian to get it.

~The next day~

The school opened again and most of Class 1-A were already there and talking about the reportage from the ambush. "Hey, did you watch the news last night? Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for a second?" Hagakure asked excitedly. "I didn't stand out at all..." she sighed in disappointment and Mezo agreed with her. "It's hard to stand out looking like that,huh?" Ojiro sweatdropped. "But Toru-chan. like this the enemy won't take notice of you and you could someday save us all through this." Miki told her in encouragement. "You really think so?"Hagakure asked and jumped in excitement as she imaged her defeat a villain and save her friends. "Yosh, I will give my best until then!" she shouted and Miki giggled along with her. 'As expected from the class rep. She always know what to say to cheer everyone up.' Ojiro thought as he watched the two girls start to talk bout cats.

A few minutes before the class started, Iida rushed into the room. "Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats." he shouted but everyone was already sitting besides of him. "Um Iida-kun, you are the only one who's standing..." Miki told him and Iida saw that she was right and went to his place in frustration. "Even though Iida is only the deputy class rep, he takes it quite serious..." Sero commented. "Our class rep on the other hand is the calmness in person." Jiro said as she twirled around her Earphone.

"Hey Miki-chan?" Ashido called. "Yes?" "Who's gonna teach homeroom today?" "Well, Aizawa-sensei is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injury but I didn't heard anything about a substitute teacher-" Just then the door opened and Aizawa stood here covered in bandage. "Morning." He greeted as if nothing was wrong.

"Aizawa-sensei, you're back too soon!" the class shouted in unison. "You're too much of a pro!" Kaminari commented with disbelief all over his face. "So you're all right, Aizawa-sensei?" Iida asked. 'You can't really call this 'all right' though.' Miki supposed as their teacher was making his way to the front desk. "My well-being doesn't matter. More important, the fight isn't over yet." Aizawa tol them. "Fight?" "Don't tell me..." "The villains again...?!" Aizawa looked at the with a serious look from behind his bandages. "The U.A. sports festival is drawing near."

"That's a super normal school event!" the class shouted in excitement. "Wait a minute." Kaminari interrupted. "Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked. "What if they attack us again or something...?" Ojiro wondered. "Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event." Aizawa explained.

"Security will also be strengthened to five times that of precious year. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not a event to be cancelled because of a few villain. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year-a total of three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand don't slack off on your preparations!" "Yes,sir!" "Homeroom is dismissed."

After the fourth period had ended and lunch time started, the class was still discussing about the upcoming sports festival. Miki and Mezo were having a conversation with Kaminari, Jiro and Yaoyorozu. "You're lucky, Shoji. Your brawn stands out on it's own." Kaminari commented with a hint of jealously. " There's no use if I cannot show them my usefulness." "I think you'll stand out, too." Kiro told him as she remembered what happened when he short circuited his brain. "Jiro,you!" Miki giggled as they started to argue while Yaoyorozu sighed at their vulgar conversation. 'But there are still two weeks until the festival begins. Until then we will all have to get ready then.' Miki thought back to the book she got from the library. 'I also have to upgrade my game.'

In these two weeks everyone prepared the them self as best as they could. Everyone was training their body, their mind and their power. Time passed by in the blink of an eye and the morning of the sports festival arrived. Miki was on the way back to the waiting room when she felt the tension around the room. "What are you guys doing?" She asked and stepped between Midoriya and Todoroki. "Don't waste your time fighting each other here. Come on, we have to go now." Miki ordered and the class followed her outside.

"Hey! Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. sports festival, is about to begin! Everybody,are you ready?!" Present Mic shouted as the people started to scream and cheer. "It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!"

"Let's go, everyone." Miki said and the class walked out to the stage. "The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero course, Class 1-A,right!" Present Mic screamed and the crowd cheered as Class 1-A finally arrived. Miki looked around the whole area as the other classes arrived. 'As I thought,this year more people are watching us first-years.'

All first-years were now standing at the field as the R-rated Hero Midnight presented herself as the chief referee. "Representing the students is Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A." The whole class gasped as they all looked at him. Miki could only sigh as she watched him go up to the stage. "This won't end well..." she mumbled and Mezo nodded in agreement. " I pledge-That I'll be number one."

'I knew he'd do that!' the class thought in despair. as everyone else started to boo and shout insults at him. Miki sighed and went up to him and gave him a chop at his head. "OW! You bitch!" he shouted as Miki grabbed him by his ear and looked at the others students "I'm sorry for this idiot here." she said and bowed before she dragged him back to their class. "Let me go! I'll kill you!" he shouted as Miki ignored him. "Yea,yea whatever you say..." 'As expected of or class rep!' the class sighed in relief.

With this now done it was time to start the first game. "Now, let's get started right away. The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here's the fateful first game!" Midnight shouted as a screen appeared behind her. "This year, it's this!" The words ' **Obstacle Race** ' appeared on the screen. "All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium-about 4 kilometers! Our schools selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!" Midnight explained with a sadistic grin at the end.

"Now, take your place everyone!." The students went over to the start. "Good luck, Mezo" Miki smiled as she got into position. "You too." 'If it's 4 kilometer then I should save my energy. And I don't know what game it will be next so I have to limit my range.' Miki thought as she looked at the three lights.

Just when the last light went out everyone rushed out of the stadium. but because the exit was to narrow everyone was squished between each other. Todoroki made the first move and froze the ground. Everyone was now stuck in ice, but Class 1-A was able to avoid the it. Miki teleported herself and started to run after Todoroki. Mineta tried to attack Todoroki with his balls but he was knocked away by the villain bot from the entrance exam.

Everyone stopped as the bots blocked their way. However, Todoroki instantly freezed many Villain Robots with his ice, defeating them. The Villain Robots came crashing down, blocking the way for the other students while Todoroki himself forges ahead. "The first one through the first barrier is Todoroki Shouto from Class 1-A!" Pressent Mic commented as the audience watched Todoroki take the lead.

Miki sighed as she saw these bots again. ' I could teleport myself out but that wouldn't be as interesting...' She sighed again and started to rush to the 0 pointer and manipulated the space around her feet to make them lighter before she jumped in front if the bot. "Out of my way!" Miki shouted as she manipulated the space again and kicked the bot with enormous power. The kick sent the bot sliding through the ground, hitting other bots along with it. With this done, Miki was able to make a path for her and she started to run after Todoroki. "What powerful strength! Class 1-A class rep Hoshizura Miki kicked the bot away as if it was nothing and is now running after Todoroki."

The next obstacle was the Fall. Miki stopped in front of the cliff as she looked at ropes. 'The distance between each rock doesn't seem to be far so I should be able to teleport without using too much energy.' Miki did just that and when the rest of the classes arrived Miki was already half way thorough with Todoroki still in front of her. "And now, the leaders of the pack are easily getting through first!" Present Mic shouted as Todoroki and Miki were now on the other side of the canyon.

Now it was time for the final obstacle the Land Mine Field. Todoroki was carefully avoiding the mines which cost him time. Because of this everyone else was able to catch up. Bakugo blasted himself through the field and has now gained the lead. "Bastard, don't declare war to the wrong person!" Bakugo shouted as he tried to hit Todoroki with his palm."Aren't you guys forgetting someone!" Miki shouted as she teleported herself through the field, not worried that she would step on a landmine since she would teleport herself faster awway than they could explode.

"And now we've got someone new in the lead! Rejoice, mass media! It's the kind of development you guys love!" Present Mic shouted as the three of them were now fighting for the lead. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the back and Midoriya surfed to the front to the lead position. "Class A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit with that blast! Actually, he's taken the lead!" Present Mic screamed as Todoroki and Bakugo watched him fly over them and quickly rushed after him.

Miki smiled as she saw Midoriya activated some more mines to block them before he rushed to the goal. Todoroki,Bakugo and Miki followed him into the stadium. "U.A. sports festival, first-year stage! Who could've predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion? Right now, the first person back in the stadium is that man... Midoriya Izuku's made a huge splash!" The crowd cheered as Midoriya got first place. At the last second Miki teleported herself in front the the other two and was able to get the second place.

"Following Midoriya are Hoshizura Miki, Todoroki Shouto and Bakugo Katsuki!" Present Mic shouted as Miki stumbled out onto the grass while trying to regain her breath again. Slowly everyone arrived at the stadium and the first game was finished.

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over. Now, take a look at the result!" Midnight shouted and pointed at the screen where the top 42 were shown. "The top 42 made it through the next round. It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it. Give it your all! Now then, here's the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be?" Midnight said as everyone looked at the screen.

"I just said it, and now here it is..." " **Cavalry Battle"** appeared on the screen. "A cavalry battle? I am bad at those..." Kaminari mumbled. "It's not an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work..." Asui said. "Let me explain... The participants can form teams of two too four people as they wish. It's basically the same as normal cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is...based on the result of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value." Midnight explained. "And the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom. And the point value assigned to the first place is... ten million!"

Midoriya was silent for a moment before he realized the danger at that statement as everyone looked at him. Miki sweatdropped as Midoriya was now targeted by everyone. 'But now everyone will concentrate on the ten millions and I will be able to get the rest without someone targeting me.' Miki smiled.

"Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle." Midnight continued. "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of it's member's points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headbands gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out! During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. But it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately! Now you have fifteen minutes to your teams. Start!"

Miki watches as everyone started to form teams as she thought about how she should perform in this competition. 'Hm... my attacks wouldn't work much here and I don't want to get a red hard because I pushed someone to hard... Maybe if I use that...' "Miki, what are you doing?" Mezo asked as he walked over to her. "Ah Mezo, I was just thinking how I should use my Quirk but... it really isn't suitable for something like a cavalry battle. Anyway do you have a team now?" "No, not yet." "Then let's form a team of two! With our points combined we would have 350 points as starting line." "I don't mind. But that won't be enough in the end if the other teams get more points." Mezo pointed out as Miki was thinking before she got a great idea.

"I've got it! Hey Mezo can you hide me with your tentacles?" "Hide you? Hm... If you climbed on my back I hold fold my tentacles into a cocoon, this way we could hide you and the headband together and the others would have a harder time to grab it." "That's right and with my new move we will be able to get the points easily." "New move?"Mezo asked. Miki just smiled.

~15 minutes later~

"Now then, it's about time to get started!" Midnight shouted as the time was up. "After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, thirteen cavalry teams are lined up on the field!" Present Mic shouted. "Now, raise those battle cries! It's time for U.A.'s bloody battle!" All teams were getting into position. "Are you ready,Miki?" Mezo asked as Miki adjusted the headband around her head while getting hidden by his tentacle. "Yes, let's win this Mezo!" "Yeah!"

"Now, let's go! Counting down to the brutal battle royal! Three! Two! One!" "Start!"


	8. The Cavalry Battle!

At the shout of Midnight every teams started to dash over to Midoriya's team. "Let's follow the others." Miki said and Mezo started to run after the other teams. Just when Hagakure's team was distracted by Midoriya's team Mezo was able to take their headband away and gave it to Miki who wore it around her neck. "Now then, even though barely two minutes have passed since we've started, It's already turned into a free-for-all! Fights over the headbands breaking out all over! Ignoring the ten million points and going for seconds to fight places isn't bad,either!" Present Mic commented as the teams now started to go against each other.

Team Midoriya was now getting ambush from two sides as Team Tetsutesu and Team Mineta (Asui and Mineta alone) ran after them but when Uraraka tried to get away she realized that she was stuck because of Mineta's balls. Asui stretched out her tongue to take the headband but Midoriya was able to dodge it and her tongue hit Tetsutetsu instead. Mineta continued to throw his balls while Asui tried to get the headband with her tongue again. Midoriya dodged their attacks again and started the jet-back in order to flee. Team Mineta stopped their attacks as Team Midoriya got away.

"Damn, they got away! Asui let's follow them." Mineta shouted but just as they were about to jump away. "I don't think so!" Mezo appeared and charged at them like a tank. "Shoji! Why the hell is he alone?!Asui jump!" Mineta shouted in panic. But when Asui tried to move her legs she realized that they wouldn't move. "I can't move!" "We got you." Miki said as they got closer to them and Mezo opened his tentacle a little, so that Mineta and Asui were able to see her on Mezo's back. Miki had created a binding space around them which they couldn't move away from. "We'll take this headband." She said as Mezo took it from Mineta's head and gave it to Miki.

Meanwhile the other's from Class 1-A weren't having as much luck as Class 1-B took most of the points. 7 teams were now with 0 points as Team Midoriya and Team Hoshizura were still in the top 5 along with Team Monoma, Team Tetstutetsu and Team Kendo from Class 1-B. There were now about 7 minutes left and Team Bakugo was now targeting Team Monoma while Team Todoroki is now after the 10 million points.

"What should we do now? Shall we also give the 10 million points a try?" Mezo asked as Miki was looking at the situation they were in now. "Right now everyone is concentrating on the 10 million points. With our points we are now in the 4th place. While the first place would be nice, I believe, we shouldn't be greedy. Especially if Todoroki is now after them. We should focus on the other teams who still have some points left." "Alright."

But just when Mezo was about to move again he heard something coming their way and dodged in the last second. Miki was surprised at the sudden movement before she regained her balance. "What happened,Mezo?!" "We are getting attacked..." Mezo said as he looked at the team in front of him. "Now, it's seems like Team Kendo is starting her attacks! But wait, there's only one person from Class 1-A?! Isn't his supposed to be a team battle?!" Present Mic shouted as Miki looked at the team they were now against.

Kendo Itsuku was on top of her friends as she enlarged her hand to hit Mezo. 'Not good, Mezo won't be able to dodge forever like this... There's no choice!' "Mezo, try get as close as possible! And at my signal you open up your tentacles!" Miki said as as she got ready. "Roger!" Mezo shouted as he sprinted to the enemy. "This won't help you!" Kendo shouted and tried to hit him again. "Now, Mezo!" Miki shouted and Mezo opened his tentacle up. "What do we have here?! All this time Hoshizura was hidden in the tentacles of her teammate along with their headbands! What a exciting battle strategy! There's is only one minute left. Which teams will be able to get the win?!" Present Mic shouted as Miki teleported herself above Kendo and created a binding space around her team.'I can't move!' Kendo thought as Miki grabbed her headband midair and Mezo caught her in his arms.

"Time's up." Present Mic shouted as Miki sighed in relief,happy that her plan had worked before she realized the position she was still in and blushed. "A-ah you can let me down now!" Miki said embarrassed as Mezo was still holding here in bridal style. Mezo chuckled and held her a little bit longer as Miki shouted at him to let her go already before he set her down.

"That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle! Now, let's take a look at the top five teams right away! In first place, Team Todoroki! In second place, Team Hoshizura!" "It seems like the last battle was worth it after all." Miki smiled. "Thank you for your help." "It was no problem. It is thanks to you that I was also able to win the second game. " "Then let's just say it was thanks to us both or we will never agree." Miki smiled and held her hand up. Mezo understood what she did and gave her a high five.

"Continue with third place, Team Bakugo. In fourth place, Team Tetsute- Huh? What, it's Team Shinsou?! When did you came from behind?! And finally in fifth place, Team Midoriya! These five teams will advance to the final round!" Present Mic shouted and the crowd cheered. "Now, we'll take an hour's break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya!"

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Mezo asked as they left the stadium. ""Yeah, I'm really starving from all the teleportation. I'm just glad I had you in the second game to do the running of I would definitely have collapsed by now." Miki said as she was holding her grumbling stomach. They went to the cafeteria where Miki has ordered 50th places of spaghetti Neapolitan. Everyone around them watched as Miki was already at her 20th plate.

"Uah, Miki-chan are you okay eating so much food?" Uraraka asked as she and Iida joined them at the table. "Don't worry. I lost quite a bit of energy during the race so I have to fill my energy with food again." Miki answered and started with her 25th plate. "Still, this is a lot of food..." Iida commented as she didn't slowed her pace at all. Mezo who was used to it just ate his food in silent.

Just then Yaoyorozu and the other girls came over to them. "Hey Miki-chan, is it true that we have to dress up as cheerleaders for the afternoon?!" Ashido asked and Miki looked up from her food with a confused look. "What?" "Mineta and Kaminari just told us, that Aizawa-sensei said,that all girls should wear the cheerleading uniform for a cheer battle." Hagakure said as Miki tried to remember if anything like that happened. "Hm... I don't think he ever told me that... and besides I wouldn't trust Mineta even if that was true." Miki answered. "I think they just tried to trick you guys so it's better not to believe it."

"These guys!" Jiro clenched the spoon in her hand. Miki shrugged and continued with her 35th plate. "But I'm glad that we don't have to do it..." Yaoyorozu sighed in relief. "Why? It would have been fun." Ashido grinned. "To trick our classmate into something such shameful..." Iida was frustrated at the rude behavior Mineta had showed. "But I think you would have looked quite cute in one of the uniforms." Mezo teased as he watched Miki blush at his comment. "Don't say such unnecessary things!" Miki shouted and threw her fork at him which he caught easily and chuckled as she continued to eat while pouting. "Hoho, I see..." Ashido grinned as the other girls watched their interaction with a mischievous look.

Lunch time was now over and everyone went back to the stadium where the last game was now about to begin. "Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game! But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals! This is just a sports festival! So we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too. We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!"

"WHY AREN'T THEY ALSO IN UNIFORMS?!" Mineta cried when he saw the girls weren't wearing the cheer leading uniforms like he thought they would.. "So you were really trying to trick us?!" Jiro shouted as she attacked him and Kaminari with her Earphone. They both screamed in pain as everyone else could only watch them with a sigh.

"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that's over, the eighteen from the five teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!" "Ah, it would be easier if I could use my staff." Miki sighed. Since the sports festival didn't allow any support gear besides the one from the support course, Miki wasn't allowed to use her staff. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will win this anyway." Mezo said trying to cheer her up.

"Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The eighteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now, from the first place team-"

But Ojiro interrupted her. He asked to be withdrawn from the final with the reason that he didn't remember what happened at the cavalry battle. Another guy from Class 1-B did the same with the same reason. Midnight allowed it and their places were given to Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki Ibara. After the bracket was decided Miki and Mezo were standing at the side to watch their classmates participate at the recreational games.

"So you're ether up against Iida-kun or the girl from the support course. Do you have any idea what you will do?" Miki asked as she watched the class do the scavenger hunt. "No, both of them are far faster than I am which gives them the advantage." Mezo answered. "But both of them make a lot of noises,so you should be able to hear them coming and your stronger than them which gives you the advantage." Miki pointed out. "That might be true... What about you? I don't believe that Aoyama will be able to win so that means that Ashido would be your opponent. " "That's true... It would be the best not to be hit by her acid..."

Soon the recreational games were over and Cementoss built a battle arena with his quirk where the last game will take place. Miki and Mezo were now at the stand along with their classmates as they were waiting for the first match to start.

" Hey guys,are you ready?!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd went wild. "A lot's happened, but it's now come to this! A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself! Even if you're not a hero, you'll face lots of situations like that! You get it, right? Heart,skill,body,wisdom, and knowledge! Use all that to rush up. " The corners of the arena were now in flames, showing that the battle will begin soon. "Audience! The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one- Even though he's done well, what's with that face? From the hero course, it's Izuku Midoriya! Versus- Sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet! From general studies,it's Shinso Hitoshi!" The class cheered as Midoriya entered the stadium.

"The rules are simple. Force your opponent of of bounds, immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say, 'I give up'! Bring on the injuries! Because we've got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby! Put your morals and ethics aside for a moment! But of course, anything life-threatening is crap! It's not allowed! Heroes should only use their fist to catch villains! The first match is starting!"


	9. The Battle Tournament: First Round

Miki watched as Midoriya and Shinso walked to the middle of the arena. "Who you think will win?" Mezo asked her as they see Shinso saying something to Midoriya. "If it's about strength alone then Midoriya would win easily. That guy doesn't look really athletic and also doesn't seem to have any muscles. But the problem is, that we don't know his Quirk so we can't be sure who could win." She answered and watched as Midoriya tried to attack but suddenly he stopped moving.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter? It's the important first match! Live things up!" Present Mic shouted as Midoriya didn't move at all. "It seems like Midoriya's got a difficult opponent right at the first match." Miki said as Shinso commanded Midoriya to go out of bounds. "What do you mean?" "It seems like that Shinso has some kind of brainwashing quirk. No matter how strong Midoriya is if he isn't mentally strong too then this match is over." Miki explained as Midoriya slowly walked to the edge of the arena. Just as he was about to go out of the bounds, he used his Quirk on his finger to snap out of the brainwashing.

Shinso panicked when he saw that Midoriya was able to move again and tried to get him to say something. But Midoriya kept his mouth shut and tried to push Shinso out of the ring. Of course Shinso realized that and punched Midoriya away from him. He reversed their position and was no trying to push Midoriya out but Midoriya grabbed him by his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Shinso was slammed onto the ground and in the process his legs to went out of bounds and Midoriya was declared as the winner.

The next battles ended quickly. Todoroki freezes Sero in a giant ice prison which peaked over the whole stadium. With Sero immobilized Todoriki won the match. The next battle was Kaminari vs. Shiozaki. Kaminari acted too arrogant as he started the battle with his shock technique but Shiozaki blocked it with her vines. Because of this move Kaminari's brain got short circuited and Shiozaki was able to immobilize him with her vines and she was declared the winner. After this, it was supposed to be the match between Iida and Hatsume but she turned this battle into a commercial for her support items. After 10 minutes Hatsume presented every support gear she had and went out of bounds and Iida was declared the winner even if he didn't want to accept that match.

"It's your turn now right. Do you have a strategy now?" Miki asked as Mezo stood up from his seat. "Yeah, I will definitely move to the next round." he said and left the stand. "Well, after this not so exciting battle for Iida he still has a chance to show his power! Since this year we have 18 participants for the battle it was decided that 2 people would have to fight two battles to go into the second round. Now it's time. Again from the hero course IidaTenya! Versus-Also from the hero course, the strong six armed giant Shouji Mezo!" Present Mic introduced as Mezo entered the stage.

"Mezo, good luck!" Miki shouted from the stand and Mezo waved back to her. "Hoho, Miki-chan I didn't know that you guys were this close." Hagakure teased as the other girls smiled at her with a mischievous look. "W-w-we are just good friends. T-that's all!" Miki stuttered and blushed as the girls only grinned. "Of course just good friends." Ashido giggled. Mineta listened as the girls teased Miki and looked at Mezo with jealously. 'That lucky octopus!'

"Now let the battle start!" Present Mic shouted and Iida rushed towards Mezo with high speed. Mezo jumped to the side as Iida tried to kick him and grabbed him by his leg. Mezo threw him to the other side of the arena but Iida was able stay inside the bound. Iida tried to reach Mezo again and Mezo waited as Iida approached him. Just when Iida was about to reach him Mezo rolled to the side. Iida wasn't able to brake and ran out of bounds. "Iida Tenya is out of bounds. The winner is Shouji Mezo!" Midnight declared and Miki cheered along with the crowd as Mezo went up to Iida to help him up.

A few minutes later both of them went back to the stands where the class was waiting for them. Iida went to Midoriya and Uraraka while Mezo took his seat besides Miki. "Congratulation on your victory." "Thank you. Your match is after this one right?" Mezo asked and looked to the stage where Ashido and Aoyama were now standing. "Yeah, knowing them Mina will probably win this match. While Aoyama isn't weak per say but his Quirk can't really be used for too many times." Miki said and watched as Aoyama shot a laser from his navel. But Ashido dodged it easily and started to slide around the arena with her acid. Aoyama tried to hit her with his laser but she dodged them every time. Because of this Aoyama got a stomachache from overusing his Quirk and Ashido saw her chance. She destroyed his belt with her acid and slid toward him. Ashido finished him with a punch against his chin and won her first round.

The crowd cheered while the reporters took some pictures as Ashido enjoyed her victory. "Aoyama's knocked out! Ashido's easy victory is indisputable! But will she be able to reach the second round after this battle!" Present Mic shouted and the audience cheered even louder as Miki entered the stage. "Entering the stage is Class 1-A shining star. From the hero course, Hoshizura Miki! She was in the second place at both the obstacle race and the cavalry battle. Now will Ashido win this as easily as the last battle?" "Let's give it our all Mina-chan!" Miki shouted as they were now standing across from each other. "Of course, just because we're friends I won't hold back Miki-chan!" Ashido said and they both got ready. "Now let the seventh match start!" Present Mic shouted and Ashido started the battle as she threw some of her acid at Miki. Miki easily dodged them and teleported herself above Ashido. She was just able to block the kick with her arms as Miki teleported herself again.

"You've gotten stronger." Miki commented as Ashido slid over to her and tried to punch her like she did to Aoyama but Miki used her arm as support as she flipped over her and kicked her side. "Of course. I'm not like that time at the USJ. I was actually really jealous of you that time..." Ashido said as she turned around to look at Miki. "Huh?" "That time when Thirteen was about to hurt himself I wasn't able to do anything at all. I was really scared... But you jumped between them without any fear and you were even able to save Thirteen...Everyone else was able to do something. I was the only one who could only watch even thought I could have done something..." "Mina-chan..." "That's why I decided. I won't be so useless anymore! I will prove that I can also be as brave as you!" Ashido shouted and started to threw more of her acid at Miki.

"Mina-chan... I understand. Then come with everything you got at me!" Miki shouted and instead of dodging this time she warped the acid away and rushed to her friend. "Will you look at this ladies and gentleman! The two girls are fighting against each other with everything they got! Now that's what I call friendship!" Present Mic commented and the crowd went wild as the girls started to exchange punches against each other.

"They both are amazing!" Asui commented as the class watched them fight against each other so fiercely. "Yeah, Mina is really giving her best now!" Jiro smiled as Ashido dodged Miki's kick and tried to grab her arm but Miki grabbed her instead and threw Ashido over her shoulder. "This is the end!" Miki shouted and shot a starball in Ashido's direction. She saw the attack coming but Ashido wasn't able to dodge and got hit. The starball exploded and Ashido got thrown out of the arena. "Ashido Mina is out of bounds. The winner is Hoshizura Miki" Midnight announced and Miki quickly rushed over to her friend. "Mina-chan! Are you okay?" Miki asked as she crouched besides the pink skinned girl.

"Yeah. Just a little surprised... Ah, it seems like this is the end for me today." Ashido sighed as the medical bots came. "But you were really amazing, I saw a complete different side of you." Miki smiled as her friend was put on the stretcher. "Really? I'm kind of embarrassed now." Ashido blushed and Miki giggled. "Well, it can't be helped. But as compensation you have to get the first place. You hear me Miki!" Ashido smiled as Miki nodded. "Of course!"

While Ashido was carried to the infirmary, Miki returned to the stand where the class was waiting for her. "Congratulation Miki! That was a awesome fight you two had!" Hagakure shouted and hugged her as soon as she saw her. "Thank you." "Man, you two were quite serious out there. It's a pity that only one of you guys could win." Jiro commented as Miki took her seat besides Mezo. "But it looked like you guys had a lot of fun out there." Asui said. "Yeah, even thought we were fighting against each other it was kind of exciting ." Miki answered.

"Which match is the next?" She asked as she looked around. "It's Yaoyorozu vs Tokoyami. " Ojiro answered and just at this moment they both entered the arena. "Is Momo-chan going to be okay? It doesn't seem like that this match will be easy for her." Hagakure wondered. "She has quite the disadvantage here..." Miki muttered.

The eighth match started and Yaoyorozu tried to form a strategy against her opponent but Tokoyami quickly ordered Dar Shadow to attack her and she wasn't able to concentrate anymore. Like this Dark Shadow was able to push her out of the bounds quickly and won the match.

Just when the next match was announced Miki excused herself and went to the restroom. There she saw Yaoyorozu standing in front of the mirror. "Momo-chan..." Yaoyorozu turned around and saw that Miki was now standing besides her. "Hoshizura-san... I am okay. Tokoyami didn't hurt me. He treated me really gently..." Yaoyorozu said but got quieter as she mentioned her opponent. Miki gave her a small smile and gave her a hug. "Hoshizura-san?" "It's okay to cry. No one will judge you here." Miki whispered and the tears she tried to hold back were starting to fall one after another and Yaoyorozu hugged her back as she cried out loud. Miki didn't say anything and only held her as her friend let all her sadness out. A few minutes later Yaoyorozu felt better than before.

"Are you feeling better now?" Miki asked her as Yaoyorozu wiped her tears away. "Yes. Thank you...Miki-san." Miki smiled and took her friend by her hand. "Let's join the others. They are all waiting for you." She said and pulled her to the stand. The girls surrounded them, asking her if she was alright. "Yes, I'm much better now. Thank you and I'm sorry for worrying you all." Yaoyorozu said as they went back to there seats.

"Did we miss anything?" Miki asked as she took her seat besides Mezo."No, Kirishima and that other guy from Class 1-B knocked each other out. Later it will be decided with an arm-wrestling contest who will participate in the second round." He answered. "I see. So now it's time for the last match..." Miki wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling there.

"Next might be the most disturbing match-up." Asui commented and Jiro rubbed her arms. "I almost don't want to watch..." she said end everyone else agreed as Uraraka and Bakugo entered the arena. "The tenth and last match of the first round! He was kind of famous in middle school! This isn't the face of a regular person! From the hero course, it's Bakugo Katsuki! Versus- She's the one I'm rooting for! From the hero course, Uraraka Ochako! Tenth match,start!" Present Mic shouted and the last and most boisterous match was now starting.


	10. Second Round & Semi Final

**As you may have seen I have changed a few things of this story. I have re-read my story and I wasn't really satisfied with it so I changed some my character Miki has now a new costume and her Hero name has also changed as you can see on the title and cover. Secondly, the story itself changed a little bit. I only changed the formatting of the chapters since a nice person pointed it out for me.(Thank you Jeanie19) I hope now you will have a easier time to read my story. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Uraraka made the first move. She tried her best to touch Bakugo with her Quirk but he would always blew her back off her feet. Despite getting blasted off her feet over and over again Uraraka didn't give up and stood up again. Jiro and Asui couldn't watch as Uraraka got blown away again. With every attack from Bakugo more of the arena was broken and Uraraka would always get blown away.

The audience started to boo at Bakugo's display but Aizawa called out the people who started the uproar and explained that Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponent's strength, and he's simply doing everything he can to keep Uraraka at bay so he can come out on top.

"Uraraka-san had quite the bad luck to fight Bakugo for the first round." Mezo commented as Uraraka got blasted off again. "No, I believe this fight is just what she needs." Miki said. "What do you mean?" "While it's true that Bakugo's personality isn't quite right for a hero, he knows when to not underestimate an opponent. For him everyone is an enemy no matter who it is, which is why he will try to beat them with everything he got. For Ochako this is the perfect moment to unleash all the power she has while also seeing where her limit is."

"I see... I just realized it now but you are quite serious when it's about battles." Mezo said as he saw the serious look in Miki's eyes. "As heroes, we need to know our strength and our weakness. We have an obligation as hero to protect other people with everything we got. People who believe that a hero can just do whatever he wants isn't fit to be one." Miki explained.

Uraraka released her Quirk on the debris which were floating above the stadium. The debris started to fall down and Uraraka used this chance to get closer to Bakugo as he his attention was on the debris. But Bakugo was able to destroy them with a single move. Uraraka also got blasted off from his move and when she tried to stand up again her body gave up and she lost her conscious. Bakugo was declared the winner as the medical bot carried her to the infirmary.

After Kirishima won the arm wrestling match against Tetsutetsu the second round was about to start. Uraraka returned from the infirmary and Present Mic announced the start of the second round.

"Thanks for waiting,everybody! The first match of the second round is a big match!" Todoroki stepped up to the arena. "The man who won a huge victory in the first round and literally left the audience frozen- From the hero course, Todoroki Shouto! On the other hand, this guy barely made it past the first round! What kind of battle will he show us this time? From the hero course, it's Midoriya Izuku!" Present Mic shouted as Midoriya also entered the stage.

"What do you think about this match?" Miki asked Mezo. "Todoroki has quite the advantage with his ice as we were able to see at his first match. While Midoriya's Quirk is quite powerful, the fact that his injuries are coming from his Quirk is quite disadvantageous." he answered.

Todoroki made the first move with his ice. He tried to push Midoriya out like with Sero but Midoriya countered the attack with a Delaware Smash. This continued for a while and every time Midoriya countered the ice, another finger got broken.

"He won't be able to continue like this." Mezo commented as Midoriya was now even used his broken fingers to attack. "Midoriya will probably become a wonderful hero, don't you think?" Miki asked with a smile. "What do you mean?"

The fight continued with Midoriya's injured arm and Todoroki was also trembling from the cold he was feeling on his skin.

"Even though his Quirk has a huge drawback, even though winning should be the only thought he has, even though Todoroki has been rejecting his right side which would be an advantage for him, he still wants to save him." Miki smiled as Midoriya's provocation got Todoroki to use his right side. "That's what a true hero is."

As Midoriya dodged the large wave of ice he prepared a full power smash with his healthy arm while Todoroki counterattacked with a huge fire blast. Cementoss tried to create a huge wall to stop them but Midoriya's wind pressure and Todoroki's fire create an explosion that destroys the entire fighting ring.

The smoke cleared and everyone was able to see that Midoriya was unconscious and out of the ring, and Midnight announced Todoroki as the winner.

"That was quite the match don't you think." Miki asked as she and Mezo went down to the waiting room. "Yeah, Todoroki is really strong." "Your match against the girl from Class 1-B is next right? I wish you good luck." "Thank you, you should also be careful since your match against Tokoyami is also soon." Mezo said and went to the arena. Miki smiled until Mezo was gone and her eyes went from encouraging to serious. She entered the waiting room where Todoroki was sitting.

When he heard the door, Todoroki looked up to see Miki looking at him. "How are you feeling?" Miki asked him as she took a seat across from him. "Why are you asking?" Todoroki looked at her with a dubious look. "Can't I ask how my classmate's feeling after his intense battle ?"

"We both know this isn't what you want to say. So I ask again what do you want?" Todoroki asked again as Miki still looked at him before she sighed. "Then answer me this. Why do you want to become a hero?" Todoroki blinked at this question. "After your battle with Midoriya, I realized that your reason can't be that good if you refused to use your right side until now." At this statement Todokiro got mad and glared at Miki. "What would you know about me?!" He shouted but Miki was not fazed by it at all. "I hope you have an answer for me after the festival is over." Miki said and left the waiting room.

After Mezo was able to defeat Shiozaki, it was now Miki's turn. She entered the ring where Tokoyami was already waiting. "Let's have a good match, Tokoyami-kun." Miki smiled and he nodded. "Likewise." Todokori has also left the waiting room and was now watching the rest of the matches.

"Let the match Hoshizura Miki vs. Tokoyami Fumikage begin!" Midnight shouted and Tokoyami immediately went for the offense. "Dark Shadow!" "Got it!" Dark Shadow appeared and was rushing over to Miki but she wasn't fazed and teleported herself right before Dark Shadow was able to grasp her. She appeared behind Tokoyami and grabbed him by the collar before she threw him to the side.

Tokoyami was still able to stay in the ring thanks to Dark Shadow but Miki rushed over to him again. She created a binding space around Dark Shadow and was able to kick Tokoyami out of the bounds as Dark Shadow wasn't able to move anymore.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds! Hoshizura wins!" the crowd cheered when Midnight announced the result and Miki went over to her classmate. "Are you okay?"Miki asked as she helped him up. "Yeah, congratulation on your win." "Thank you. It was a good fight." "Indeed it was, I hope we will be able to battle against each other again someday." Tokoyami said and crossed his arm. "That would be fun. Dark Shadow is quite a interesting Quirk after all." "Yay, she praised me!" Dark Shadow appeared again and rubbed himself against Miki. She laughed as Tokoyami tried to get Dark Shadow back inside of him but he wouldn't listen as Miki petted him.

In the next battle, Bakugo blasted Kirishima off with a series of explosion until Kirishima lost his conscious. The second round was now done and it was time for the semi-final. The first semi-final match was Mezo vs. Todoroki. Sadly Mezo wasn't fast enough to evade Todoroki's ice and was defeated immediately.

"Now everybody! The second match of the semi-final is about to start! Which one of these two will be able to fight their way into the final. Will it be the wild explosive beast Bakugo? Or will it be the cute shining star Hoshizura?" Present Mic commented as they stepped into the ring.

"Oh man, this battle will be intense." Sero commented as the class was watched them looking at each other with a serious look. "I don't even know who will win. I mean Bakugo is really strong but Miki isn't an easy opponent as well." Kaminari said and the others agreed. No one here knows how this battle will end but everyone is sure about one thing. This will be most fierce battle they will witness up to now.

"Oi, you pigtail. I heard you were the best at the practical exam after me. " Bakugo sneered. "Don't think that I forgot the humiliation at the beginning ether. You better don't underestimate me or I'll kill you!" he shouted. Miki didn't say anything and only stared at him. "Say something,you bitch!" Bakugo shouted and blasted himself off with his explosion to reach Miki. He tried to blast her off but Miki teleported herself away in the last minute.

Bakugo quickly used his explosion to change the direction before he could flew himself out of bounds. Miki appeared in front of him and grabbed his face and she pushed him into the ground. "You!" Bakugo blasted her off him with his explosion. Miki quickly got up and created some starballs which she shot to his direction.

Bakugo countered them with his explosion which caused a blast that shook the whole arena. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the shock wave. "What is happening?!" Uraraka shouted as they shielded their eyes. A few seconds later everyone was able to see again and as they stared at the arena, they saw that neither Miki nor Bakugo were moved from their position.

"You'll regret making a fool of me! I'll freaking kill you! Don't think you can beat me with your little _magic_! I'll beat you, that Half-and-Half Bastard and I will be the number one hero!" Bakugo shouted and created a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. The whole battle ground was covered into smoke.

Bakugo thought that he was able to stun her with his attack and searched for her in the smoke when he realized that the smoke was clearing itself faster than it should. He himself also felt something pulling him backwards and when he turned around he saw that Miki had created a worm hole which was sucking in the smoke.

"Let me tell you something Bakugo. While it's true that your strength is quite powerful, you will never be capable to be a true hero." Miki commented for the first time since the match started and closed the hole. "What did you say?!" "The way I see it now, you're nothing more than a villain who enjoys hurting other people. You only think about yourself and you're only goal as hero is to beat villains up and become number 1. You even threat other people with the idea of killing them. That makes you no hero. You are just as worse as the villains who attacked us!" Miki shouted and the area around her stared to light up.

"You take that back!"Bakugo shouted and tried to attack her with his blast before she could attack but he was to slow. "I shall end this battle now!" Miki shouted.

 **"Energy Spurt!"**

Miki emitted a bright purple light, which caused a huge explosion around her and hit Bakugo directly. He flew out of bounds and when Midnight went over to him, she that he lost conscious. "Bakugo is out of bounds! The winner is Hoshizura!"

* * *

 **Attack List:**

 **Energy Spurt**

Release an energy aura that explodes upwards and downwards.


	11. Final Battle

"Bakugo is out of bounds! The winner is Hoshizura!" Midnight declared and the audience cheered. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Hoshizura was able to defeat the wild beast and is now in the final round! This will be a match you'll never forget ! We'll take a short break to fix the battle ground and will be back in 10 minutes!" Present Mic shouted as Bakugo was transported to the infirmary and Miki left the arena.

~Teacher Seat~

"As expected of her. Hoshizura-san has truly good potential to become a hero." Snipe commented as the teachers were talking about the battle they just witnessed. "If I remember correctly Hoshizura is a melee specialist who uses a staff for combat. She doesn't seem to have any problem without it." Ectoplasm said and Vlad King agreed. "At the practical exam she wrecked most of the robots with her staff but the 0 pointer was destroyed by her legs alone." he added.

"Is there something the matter,Senpai?" Thirteen asked Toshinori as he still looked at the destruction they caused. Cementoss was rebuilding the battle ground right now. "No, it's nothing. If you excuse me." he answered and left his seat. He went to the waiting room of Class 1-A were all except of Todoroki and Miki were waiting for the final battle to start.

"Ah, your the man who was sitting besides Deku." Uraraka shouted as she recognized him. "Hello, Young Midoriya could I speak to you for a minute?" Toshinori asked and waved him over. "Y-yes; of course!" Midoriya stood up from his seat and went along with his mentor. "Is there something the matter?" Midoriya asked nervously as they went father away from the waiting room.

"There's something I would like to ask you about Hoshizura-san." Toshinori answered as they stopped at a vacant hallway.

"Did something happen with Hoshizura-san?" Midoriya wondered.

~Meanwhile with Aizawa & Present Mic~

"Man, your class is really full of monsters, Shouta. But to think that that little star would defeat Bakugo was quite a shock even thought I was rooting for her." Present Mic said and looked over to his co-commentator only to realize that he was in deep though. "What's wrong? It must be quite something if your see deep in though." "Have you realized the attitude Hoshizura has showed just now?"

"What do you mean? It looked to me like she just wanted to quickly win the match." Present Mic answered and got an elbow pushed into his face. "OW! What are you doing?!" he shouted and pushed the elbow out of his face. "Just how long have you been a hero? Didn't you realized it at all? Hoshizura was calm through the entire match. She didn't showed us any of her special moves through the entire festival and devises multiple strategy, how to battle each opponent while also paying attention to her weaknesses." Aizawa explained and Present Mic slowly realized what he was talking about.

"She's acting like a hero who already has some real battle experiences." "Yes, now the real question is how a child can act like this when she shouldn't have experienced a battle in her life."

~Back to Midoriya & Toshiro~

"You ask me if I know anything about Hoshizura's past?" Midoriya asked again just to be sure that he hear correctly. "Yes, do you know if she had a difficult childhood or maybe something about her parents?" Toshiro asked as Midoriya tried to remember if Miki ever told them something about her past. "No, I don't recall that she ever told us something about her past. But I don't really talk much with her. The person who would know her best would be Shoji but I'm not sure if they talked about such things."

"I see..." "But why do you want to know about her past?" Midoriya wondered. "Is there something wrong?" "No, just forget I asked. Anyway you should go back to your class. The final match is about to start." Toshinori said. "Okay..."

~Back to the arena~

Todoroki and Miki were already standing across each other as the battle was just about to start. The whole world was now watching live as the flames around them burned up again and the audience screamed and cheered louder than ever.

"It's finally the last battle of the U.A. High School sports festival! The top of the first years will be decided with this one match! The final, so to speak! From the hero course, Todoroki Shouto! Versus- Also from the hero course, Hoshizura Miki! Now. Start!"

Todoroki began the battle as he used the same ice blast he used against Sero. Miki just watched as the ice was approaching her fast. Just when it was about to reach her she stretched her arm out and the ice stopped immediately.

"What?!" Todoroki saw that the ice stopped even though he hadn't deactivated his Quirk yet. Miki teleported herself in front of him and hit him with a powerful kick just like she did at the hero basic training. Todoroki flew to the side but he was able to save himself as he created a wall out made of ice and sled away from the edge.

"What did just happen?! Hoshizura was able to stop the ice without doing anything at all and kicked Todoroki nearly out of bounds but he was able to save himself with a wall made of ice. Just what happened there?!" Present Mic commented as Todoroki sled back to the middle and tried to surround her with the ice.

"She stopped the time." Aizawa said as he looked at the paper in his hand with Miki's information on it. "Her Quirk isn't only about Space Manipulation. She is also able to manipulate Time. Which means she stopped the time of the ice blast and avoided any huge damage while also saving energy from teleporting." he explained as Todoroki grabbed Miki by her arm and threw her to the side. But Miki was able to land on her feet.

"Why are you still avoiding it?" Miki asked him as Todoroki didn't use his left side even though he had the chance. "I thought you would have gotten a bit more mature after your fight with Midoriya but it seems like you didn't learn anything at all." She said as she dodged another ice blast.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Todoroki shouted and blasted more ice to her direction. This time Miki didn't dodge it but she manipulated the space around her fist and shattered the ice with one hit.

"You should slowly start feeling the cold on your right side now. Why don't you use your flames to warm you up?" Miki irked him. "Shut up!"

"Just why are you really here?! Why do you want to be a hero?!" Miki shouted as she shot some starballs in his direction.

Todoroki, himself didn't know anything anymore. He wasn't even sure why he was here. Just when it seems like that he was about to give up Midoriya jumped up from his seat.

"Todoroki! Don't lose! Do your best!" Midoriya shouted and Miki smiled as she saw Todorki using his flame to block her attack.

'That's right! You may not know it yet. But your not alone anymore!' "I shall end this now!" Miki shouted as she teleported herself above him. She manipulated the space and time around her feet and stomped onto he ground a few meters away from Todoroki.

Just at the last minute Todoroki pulled his arm back and stopped his flames when Miki hit the ground with her attack.

" **Guillotine Press!"**

The field around her broke down and the huge shock wave sent the ice which was still surrounding the battle ground flying. A huge cloud of smoke was enclosing the field and no one was able to see what happened.

"Will you look at that, Hoshizura's stomp attack was so powerful that the battle ground was destroyed and all the ice lying around them,shattered! It looks like Todoroki didn't fire off the huge blast in his match with Midoriya, but the winner is-" Present Mic shouted as the smoke cleared up.

Miki was standing in the middle of the dent she made. Her legs took some damage from the attack but she ignored the pain and looked over to Todoroki who was lying on top of the ice chunks. "It seems like you didn't found your way yet. But with your display today you were able to find the starting line of your goal." Miki mumble as she picked up his unconscious form and laid it down on the ground.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Which means, Hoshizura wins!" Midnight declared and the crowd went wild as the picture of Miki was displayed on the screen.

"And now, all of the events have been completed! The winner of this first-year U.A. sports festival is... from Class A, Hoshizura Miki!"

The media took a lot of photos as Miki waved to to the audience. A few minutes later it was time for the award ceremony. Every first-years was now standing in the arena again.

"All of the first-years events for this years U.A. sports festival have been completed. And now, we'll begin the award ceremony!" Midnight declared and fireworks were exploding around the stadium as behind her the podium with the first, second and third place appeared. Of course, Miki was standing in the middle of the podium with Todoroki standing on her right and Mezo and Bakugo standing on her left.

Only that Bakugo was being restrained, since he's been going wild ever since he woke up and didn't want to accept his lost against Miki. "What the heck?" Jiro wondered as the class saw Bakugo trying to break free. "He's been struggling ever since waking up." Kaminari explained.

Mezo was standing next to Bakugo and dodged as Bakugo swayed his arms around. "So, how does it feel? To be in the top 3?" Miki smiled at Mezo and ignored the struggling beast besides him. "It's a great feeling, but somehow I have the feeling I don't really deserve it..." Mezo said as they looked back to their classmates.

"Don't worry, you have earned it." Miki mumbled to him and turned to Midoriya and Uraraka who were talking about Iida. He had to leave for family reasons they say.

"Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will, of course,be this man-"Midnight shouted and All Might arrived to distribute the awards, but he's annoyed when Midnight ruined his introduction.

"Now then,All Might, please present the medals, starting with third place." All Might distributed them the medals and gave each of them some advice. But as he wanted to give Bakugo his medal, he refused saying that the third place isn't anything worth. All Might gave him the medal nevertheless and put it between his teeth.

"And now Young Hoshizura, you did a marvelous job out there. You have earned this place with your strength and intellect. " All Might said and put the medal around her neck. "Thank you, All Might. But this is still the beginning. I still have a lot of things to learn." Miki smiled and All Might smiled back. "Well said, Young Hoshizura." he said before he turned back to the crowd.

"They were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on the podiums. It's just as you saw- Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting! So, I just have one more thing to say! Everyone,please say it with me! Ready go-"

Everyone shouted 'Plus Ultra' except of All Might himself who shouted 'Thanks for your hard work!' which confused everyone since the hero would always shout it and started to boo.

After the festival was Class 1-A went back to their classroom where Aizawa told them that they had two days free. There will be a lot a recruitment from the pro heroes who watched them so they should look forward to it. After he dismissed the class, Miki went back to her apartment where Chi and Yui were welcoming her back.

Miki went to her room and checked her emails. She saw that she got a email from her parents

 _Congratulation on your win!_

 _We are sorry that we can't be there for you but if there's anything you want just tell us!_

 _We love you,dear! Take good care of you!_

 _Sincerely_

 _Mom & Dad_

Miki smiled as she read the email her parents had sent her and looked at the photo with a young girl on it beside her laptop. The little girl has long pink hair and light purple eyes. She's wearing a cute white dress and a red hairband with a ribbon on 's smiling on the picture."Flora, I got the first place at the U.A. sports festival today... I'm sure if you were here you would hug me to death and shout how happy you would be for me... Don't worry I will definitely fulfill our dream so please continue to watch over me."

Miki smiled at the photo before she went back to the living room to eat something and cuddle more with her cats.

* * *

 **The Sports Festival Arc is now over and the Hero Killer Arc is starting. If your wondering why her parents are there or who the girl from the picture is, have patience. Everything will be revealed someday.**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I hope you will continue to support Miki in her life.**


	12. Hero Names

The two days were over and regular class is starting again. Miki was holding an umbrella in her hand as she walked over to the train station. As she was checking the news on her mobile the people around her were whispering about something. Miki looked up from her mobile and saw that they were all looking at her.

"Hey, you're the girl who won the festival yesterday!" Someone shouted and the people surrounded her.

"Congratulation on you win!"

"You were really cool out there!"

"You're even cuter in real life!"

"Hey, can I get your sign!"

Miki felt a headache already forming and quickly rushed to the train station. But there it wasn't any better and she had no choice but to endure it until she arrived at school.

It seemed like Miki wasn't the only one who got recognized as the whole class was talking about their experience from the morning.

"Good morning, Miki." Mezo greeted her as she sat down besides him.

"Good morning..." Miki greeted back before she sighed in exhaustion.

"What's wrong? You look a little bit pale. " he said and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm alright. In the morning a lot of people congratulated me for my win. I'm a little bit exhausted from it." she explained.

"I see. I also had some kids telling me how cool I was. It was a good feeling." Mezo said as he went back to his seat.

"Isn't that good. After all you will now-" But before Miki could finish, the door opened and Aizawa stepped into the room.

"Morning." he greeted lazily like always.

"Good morning!" the class greeted and Asui realized that their teacher isn't bandaged anymore.

"Aizawa-sensei, your bandage are gone. I'm glad." she pointed out.

"That old lady went overboard with her treatment. More importantly we're having a special hero informatics class today." he paused.

The class got nervous as they were deliberating what the special class could be about.

"Code names. You'll coming up with hero names." Aizawa continued but the class interrupted him as they got excited.

"We're gonna do something exciting!" the class shouted but sut up immediately as Aizawa activated his Quirk.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The draft begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation." Aizawa explained.

"So we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?" Hagakure wondered.

"That's right. And here are the totals for those with offers." Aizawa said and pushed a button on the remote in his hand.

Behind him on the blackboard the numbers of offers are shown.

 **Hoshizura-4236**

 **Todoroki-4123**

 **Bakugo-3556**

 **Tokoyami-360**

 **Mezo-320**

 **Iida-301**

 **Kaminari-272**

 **Yaoyorozu-108**

 **Kirishima-68**

 **Uraraka-20**

 **Sero-14**

"In other years, it's more spread out, but all eyes were on these three this year." Aizawa said and pointed put the difference.

"Gah, there's such a big difference!" Kaminari moaned.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one!" Aoyama complained as he saw that he didn't get any offer.

"Todoroki and Miki both reached the 4k but Bakugo only got over 3k..." Jiro commented.

"Some people are too scared to ask for a guy who had to be restrained at the podium." Sero explained.

"What are the pros scared of?!" Bakugo yelled.

"As expected of the winner of the festival. You have a lot of pros interested in you." Mezo said as they looked at the numbers of offers they had.

"Yeah, it will be hard to decided. But you also have many pros who sent you a offer." Miki told him. After all he had 320 pros who are interested in him. While it wasn't as much as her it was still a lot of heroes.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all participating in internships with pros." Aizwa told them

"Internships?" Midoriya wondered.

"Yeah. At USJ, you already got to experience combat with real villains, but it will still be meaningful training for you to see pros at work firsthand." he explained.

"So that explains the hero names!" Sato realized.

"Things are suddenly getting a lot of fun!" Uraraka commented.

"Well, those hero names are still temporary, but if your not serious about it..." Aizawa got interrupted as Midnight stepped into the room.

"... you'll have hell to pay later! Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognized by the society, and they end up becoming professional hero names!" She explained as she walked over to Aizawa.

"Well, that's how it is. So Midnight will be making sure your names are okay. I can't do stuff like that." Aizawa said as he pulled out his yellow sleeping bag.

"When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and you get closer to it. This is what it means when they say 'Names and natures do often agree.' Like 'All Might' for example." Aizawa finished and leaned against the wall to sleep in his sleeping bag.

Midnight distributed a small blank board and a marker to everyone.

Miki looked at the blank board. 'Hero name,huh...'

A few minutes later most of the class was finished.

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready." Midnight announced which shocked the class as they didn't know that they had to present their names in front of the class.

The first volunteer was Aoyama. He calmly walked to the front and displayed his name to the class.

"Here I go... 'The Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling'! Which means, you can't stop my sparkles!" he explained.

"It's a sentence!" the class exclaimed shockingly.

"It'll be easier to use if you take out the 'I' and shorten the 'can not' to 'can't' " Midnight said and corrected his name.

"You're right, mademoiselle." he agreed easily.

Ashido eagerly bounced up to the podium. "Then, I'll go next! Hero name, 'Alien Queen'!" But Midnight wasn't alright with it at all.

"Are you trying for the thing with acidic blood?! I wouldn't if I were you!"

"Dang it." Ashido gloomily went back to her seat.

The mood of the class was getting heavier as the first two names were already bad.

"Then, may I go next!" Asui asked as she raised her hand.

"Go ahead, Tsu-chan."

"I've had this in mind ever since I was in elementary school. 'Rainy Season Hero: Froppy'."

"That's so cute! It seems friendly. I like it! It's a great example of a name that everyone will love!"

And with this compliment the mood in the class got better as they all shouted out loud 'Froppy'.

Kirishima went next, as he presented his name. " 'Sturdy Hero: Red Riot'!"

" 'Red Riot'? You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, right?" Midnight wondered.

"Yes. It's pretty old-fashioned, but the hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself." he explained.

"If you're bearing a name you admire, it'll come with that much more pressure."

"I'm prepared for that!" Kirishma told her proudly.

After Asui and Kirishima everyone got more confident to present their own hero names.

Jiro presented her name next. " 'Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack'."

"That's good! next!"

Then Mezo. " 'Tentacle Hero: Tentacole'."

"It's like tentacle with some octopus thrown in it!"

"That's a cool name." Miki complimented when he went back to his seat.

"Thank you. I'm curious to see what name you will give yourself."

"You'll see." Miki smiled and turned back to the front.

Next, Sero. " 'Taping Hero: Cellophane'."

"Nice and simple! That's important!"

Next, Ojiro. " 'Martial Arts Hero: Tailman'."

"Your name reflects your body."

Sato. " 'Sweets Hero: Sugarman'!"

"So sweet!"

" 'Pinky'!" Ashido shouted and Midnight agreed with her.

"Peachy pink complexion!"

" 'Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt' , combining 'charge' and 'lightning bolt'!" Kaminari explained proudly.

"Oh, I fell tingly!"

Next was Hagakure. " 'Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl'!"

"That's great! Come on,let's keep right going!" Midnight shouted and Yaoyorozu went to the podium.

"I hope I will not bring shame to this name. 'Everything Hero: Creati'."

"Creative!"

" 'Shouto' " Todoroki presented his first name.

"Your name? Is that okay?" Midnight wondered and Todoroki nodded.

Then it was Tokoyami's turn. " 'Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi'."

"God of the night!"

" 'Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice'!" Mineta presented.

"Pop and kitschy!"

Next was Kouda. He nervously held his board with his hero name 'Petting Hero: Anima' on it.

"Okay, got it!" Midnight said and gave him a thumbs up.

The names were all good and Midnight was very happy with how it all was going well until it was Bakugo's turn.

" 'King Explosion Murder'."

"You probably shouldn't use something like that." Midnight rejected his name.

"WHY NOT?!" Bakugo yelled as Kirishima commented that he should be called 'Explosion Boy'. As the boys laughed and Bakugo yelled at them, Uraraka went up next.

"Okay, my turn... This is what I thought of : 'Uravity'." Uraraka presented and Midnight agreed immediately with it.

"Sounds stylish!" she complimented and Uraraka sighed in relief.

"Choosing hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would!" Midnight commented as she looked at the class. "All that's left is Bakugo, who needs to rethink his, and Iida. And Midoriya and Hoshizura, right?"

Iida also choose his first name. And now it was Miki's turn. She went to the podium and revealed the name she wrote on her board.

"I have been thinking about this for a while. 'The Galaxy Hero : Metamorphy'!" she announced and the class was a little bit confused of the meaning including Midnight.

"That's a unique name. What does it stand stand for?" she asked and Miki smiled.

"Metamorphy refers to the term 'metamorphosis'. Basically it means cell change and cell growth. I want to remember myself with this name that no matter how far I have got and how much I have grown, there will always be space to improve and change myself as hero. That's why I choose the name 'Metamorphy'." Miki explained and everyone smiled as it suited Miki really well.

"That's a good name. You have really thought very hard about it I believe." Midnight commented and agreed that it was a good name.

"Thank you very much." Miki bowed and went back to her seat.

"Then lastly,Midoriya, are you ready?"

"Y-yes!" Midoriya answered went walked up to the front.

Everyone was surprised as he presented his board with the name 'Deku' on it.

"Are you really okay with this?" Kaminari asked him.

"You might be called this forever, you know." Kirishima said.

"Yea, I didn't like this name until now. But someone changed the meaning of it, and that had a huge impact on me. It made me really happy. " Midoriya explained with a smile. "This is my hero name!" he declared and Miki smiled as the class accepted his wish.

Finally Bakugo presented his second name which was 'Lord Explosion Murder' but of course this wasn't accepted as well and the class could only sigh as he didn't understand why it can't be accepted. In the end Bakugo was the only one without a hero name.

"Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we'll go back talking about the internships." Aizawa said as he now woke up from his nap.

"They will last for a week. As for where you'll have them, those who had offers from pros will be given your own lists, so you can choose fro those yourself. Those who didn't have any offers will choose from among forty agencies from the country that will be accepting our interns. They all work in different places and have different specialties." he continued.

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accidents and disasters more than fighting villains." Midnight commented to give them a example about the different specialties.

"Think carefully before you choose." Aizawa said and handed up the list with the agencies. "Turn in your choices before the weekend."

"We've only got two days?!" Kaminari asked in disbelieve.

"Make your decision efficiently. Dismissed." Aizawa finished and left the room with Midnight.

~Lunch Time~

The class was still in the room as they looked at the list they received.

"Have you decided which agency you will go to?" Miki asked as she looked through her list.

"Not yet. Since I don't want to regret my choice, I want to research them first before I pick one." Meo explained.

"I see, that's very mature of you..." she commented before she found one name on the list she recognized immediately. Miki abruptly stood up from her seat as she looked the name with fear.

"Miki? What's wrong?" Mezo asked and the class turned over to them as they heard her chair fell.

"N-no w-way... Why is she here? She s-should be working in America right now?!" Miki mumbled as she read the list again, hoping she had just misread it.

Mezo looked over her shoulder to see what is freaking her so out. "Pyro Hero: Flame Lord?"

"F-flame Lord?!" Midoriya shouted and rushed over to them as he heard the name.

"Deku,you know this hero?" Uraraka asked as the class surrounded them.

"Flame Lord is the No. 3 hero! She's a hero who's a specialist in fighting villains. Like Endeavor she can produce flames from her body, but she's someone who fights with a sword rather than her fist. People would always say that when she battles, she becomes the flame itself!" Midoriya explained.

"But this is not all! I heard that Flame Lord had a little brother who's also one of the top 10 heroes. But there isn't much know about him or what he looks like." Midoriya said.

"But why is Miki-chan so scared of her then?" Asui wondered and they turned back to Miki who had listen.

"You see... Flame Lord is actually my... aunt." Miki said and the class was silent for a before it was pure chaos and everyone shouted and yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"FLAME LORD IS YOUR AUNT?!"

"Wait that would mean..."

"Yeah that little brother of her, is my father." Miki laughed nervously as the class looked at her with wide eyes.

"No way! Miki-chan is actually from a hero family?! I didn't knew that!" Hagakure shouted.

"Then what about your mother?!" Sero asked her.

"My mother is also a hero. My father's hero name is 'Knight Emperor' while my mother's hero name is 'Aether Sage'. They are a duo who travel around the world to help other people." Miki explained.

"That's crazy. But no wonder you're so strong. " Kaminari commented as they could now understand how Miki could be so good.

"Anyway if she's your aunt, why are you so shocked to see her giving you a offer?" Ojiro wondered.

"It's not like I don't like my aunt, but... she can be a little bit crazy when it comes to fighting and flames..." Miki sweatdropped and remembered the time where her aunt was supposed to babysit her.

But when they went to the supermarket they saw a guy treating the people there with a gun. Her aunt immediately threw the guy onto the ground and slammed her sword right besides his will never forget the smile her aunt gave that guy. Just thinking about it gives her shivers.

"That must be something scary if even you are trembling." Jiro mumbled.

'Just how scary is that woman?' the class thought.

"It surprised me a little because my aunt was supposed to be in America but it seems like she returned to Japan." Miki told them and put her chair back up.

"So are you going to intern there?" Mezo asked her as everyone calmed down.

"Yeah, it would be a good experience after all she is the No. 3 hero. I just hope nothing crazy happens." Miki hoped but she will soon realize that something very terrible will happen.

~The day of beginning of their the internship ~

The class was gathered at the train station with their costumes in a suitcase. Aizawa was also there to set some rules up.

"You all have your costumes, right? Remember you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Don't drop them or anything. Make sure you mind your manners with the heroes at your internships! Off with you, now." he dismissed the class.

"Yes,sir!"

"So,you are going to Hosu?" Mezo asked Miki.

"Yes, my aunt said that she had to do something there so we'll probably stay in a hotel." Miki explained.

"I see. Then I see you in a week. If anything happens we can text each other."

"Yes, I hope you'll have a good week." Miki said and walked to the track where her train was.

* * *

 **The hero names are now decided and a little bit of Miki's family was introduced. The Hero Killer Arc is now officially starting.**

 **What will happen as Miki is interning with her aunt in Hosu?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and will eagerly wait for the next one.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	13. Filler

**Sadly I won't have much time to write the next chapter because of all the school work I have to do. Hopefully I will be able to finish the chapter till next weekend but I can't promise anything. As compensation I have a small filler chapter here for you guys which I wrote some times ago. This is two days after the sport festival ends.**

* * *

The day before school started again, Miki was busy cleaning her apartment. Since she didn't have much time now because of school work she wasn't able to do some spring cleaning before but now it was the perfect time to clean as she didn't have anything to do today. Miki was just busy cleaning the window when she heard her cellphone.

"Yes,hello?" Miki asked as she used one hand to continue cleaning while she held her phone with the other hand. "Miki-chan!" a loud voice screamed and Miki put her phone away from her ear.

"Hello, Mina-chan. Did something happen? Usually you would always text me if want something." Miki wondered as she put the took the bucket with the dirty water to the bathroom.

"You see, I thought that we could to something together as a class. You know, like a celebration that we survived the sports festival. Yesterday, everyone should have had enough time to recover to today we should go to the arcade or something!" Ashido explained. "So what do you say?" she asked Miki excited.

"Sure, I just finished cleaning so I have some free time now. Where should I meet you guys?"

"We'll meet at the train station at 3pm. See you later then!" Ashido said and hung up. "I better change my clothes then. Wouldn't want to meet the others in such dirty clothes."

A few minutes later Miki changed into some casual clothes. "Take care of the house while I'm gone,okay?" Miki told her cats and left the apartment. 20 minutes later she arrived at the train station where most of the class were already waiting. "I'm sorry to have keep you waiting. Is everyone already here?" Miki said and went over to the other girls.

"Yes. Iida-san and Todoroki-san already have some plans for today so they aren't here and for Bakugo-san..." Yaoyorozu sighed. "Bakugo said 'AS IF I WOULD HANG OUT WITH SOME SIDE CHARACTERS!' or something like this." Kirishima grinned as if it was totally normal.

"I ...see."Miki sweatdropped.

"Anyway forget about him. We should go to the arcade now!" Ashido shouted and everyone followed her. Miki went over to Mezo and they walked besides each other in the background while their classmates were all walking in front of them.

When they arrived at the arcade everyone separated into groups as they tried the different games. Miki and Mezo were browsing in front of the claw machines when Miki suddenly stopped as she spotted a stuffed Pusheen eating sushi and her eyes sparkled as she saw how cute it was. "Do you want this one?" Mezo asked her and Miki nodded vigorously.

He chuckled as she reminded him of a little child and put one token into the machine. It took a few time but in the end he was able to get the stuffed cat and presented it to her.

"Thank you, Mezo!" Miki hugged him in happiness before she took the stuffed animal from him and hugged it. "Your welcome. Shall we go back for the others?" he asked and they started to look for their friends.

Everyone had fun as they played all kind of different games. Ashido defeated every challenger she had at Dance Dance Revolution while the others cheered her on.

One hour later the class was now standing in front of the arcade.

"That was really fun today!" Hagakure said as they were on their way to the train station.

"You're right. But it would be boring to end the day like this." Ashido commented with her hand behind her head. "We should do something else to finish the day!" she suggested as they arrived at the train station.

"Then how about karaoke? There is one not far from where I live." Miki suggested and Uraraka agreed wholeheartedly.

"Then how about us girls head over to the karaoke bar! You guys just do something else!" Ashido yelled and pulled Miki by her arm. The other girls followed them.

"Then we see you guys tomorrow!" Hagakure waved or they guys think she did as the girls went for their train.

"WAIT! I also want to go!" Mineta shouted and tried to run after them but Mezo held him up.

"Don't even think about it." Mezo said as Mineta tried to struggle out of his hold.

"Well, it can't be helped. We should just let the girls have their fun." Kirishima said but Mineta didn't agree with it.

"IT'S UNFAIR!"

~Karaoke Bar~

The girls had a lot of fun as they sung their favorite songs. Hagakure and Uraraka sung a duet to famous pop song while Ashido took the challenge with a rap. She wasn't perfect but it still got her a good score. Yaoyorozu didn't really listen to any other genres besides classic so she just watched as the others sang and clapped along to the rhythm. Asui sung a cute song about frogs that most of them knew from their childhood. Right now Jiro was the number one in the group with her beautiful voice.

"That's amazing Kyoka-chan!" Hagakure cheered as Jiro went back to the couch.

"That wasn't anything special..." Jiro mumbled embarrassed as she twirled her earphone around.

"Then it's Miki-chan's turn now!" Uraraka said as Miki went to the TV.

"It's been a long time since I sang. I hope it won't sound weird." Miki said and listened as the music slowly started.

 _(Yume to Hazakura by Lizz Robinett Japanese version)_

 _I can hear a gentle sound,  
Soft as the murmur of this flowing river.  
As the wind caresses my cheeks,  
Those sweet memories start blurring together._

 _The distant sky  
Awakens in me the memories on the edge of oblivion  
With a searing pain to my heart.  
And thus my tears fall._

 _The season of the white cherry blossoms  
Now exists only in a faraway dream.  
In that dream, the dancing petals whispered to me  
Words I can never forget._

 _On sleepless nights, all by myself,  
I'd take a walk in the soft warm breeze,  
Only to realize that I've entered the realm of my memories  
Where I simply frolicked around without a single worry._

 _The moon has disappeared behind the clouds.  
My memories of those sultry days-  
The ones I wish to erase, have also grown hazy.  
And my tears won't stop._

 _Cruelly, time ticks away,  
Amusing itself with keeping people from moving on.  
The luxuriant foliage of cherry tree leaves  
No longer tells me anything._

 _The season of the white cherry blossoms  
Now exists only in a faraway dream.  
In that dream, the dancing petals whispered to me  
Words I can never forget._

The other girls went quiet when Miki's soft and gentle voice echoed around the room. As Miki sang the girls closed their eyes and let the music reach their hearts. When the last tone sounded the girls applauded as Miki took her seat.

"That was amazing Miki-chan. You have a beautiful very voice." Asui complimented her.

"Thank you, but I believe Kyoka-chan has a better voice than I." Miki said embarrassed.

"No, I can't compete against your voice. Don't be so modest and accept the compliment." Jiro smiled and pushed Miki a little with her elbow as the other girls laughed and teased her.

Sadly the evening had to end eventually. The girls said their good byes and left for the train station as Miki walked back home. She changed into her pajama and put her new stuffed cat Mezo got her, next to her pillow. Yui & Chi joined her as Miki brushed her hair.

She looked over to the picture with Flora smiling at her.

"Today I hung up with my friends. It was a lot of fun... We went to the arcade and then us girls went to a karaoke bar. Everything was really fun and we all got along so well. I just wished you could also be here... Anyway I have school tomorrow so I have to go to bed now. Goodnight Yui, Chi." Miki said and laid down.

"Goodnight Flora..." Miki whispered and closed her eyes.


	14. The Hero Killer:Stain

"Hm... the hotel should be around here somewhere..." Miki mumbled as she searched for the hotel her aunt is staying in at the moment. "I wonder why she has returned back... I hope it's nothing serious..."

Suddenly she heard something coming her way. Miki quickly turned around and blocked the incoming attack before she teleported behind her attacker and tried to hit them with her staff but it got stopped by a blade.

"It seems your instincts are still as good as ever." the attacker grinned and took of the cloak he was wearing. Miki's eyes widen as she saw her aunt standing in front of her, wearing her hero outfit.

"As expected of my niece!" she grinned and laughed at Miki's shocked look.

"What's wrong? Can't even recognize your own aunt?"

"Aunt Elesis... I should have known that you would do something like this..." Miki sighed as her aunt laughed at her answer.

"Don't be like this, kiddo. After all we haven't seen each other for 5 years. But I'm glad to see that you have continued your training." her aunt said and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, but why did you decided to come back here?" Miki wondered as they were on their way to the hotel.

Elesis eyes turned grave as she turned to Miki"Have you heard about the Hero Killer?" she asked.

"Yes, I heard he killed about 17 heroes and injured many more..." Miki answered as they arrived at the hotel.

They halted their conversation until they stepped into their room where Miki placed down her things.

"It has been reported that he is still somewhere here around Hosu, after he heavenly injured the pro hero Ingenium. Normally I would just let the heroes here handle this, but I believe something big will happen in the future so I decided to return."

"With something big do you perhaps mean the league of villains?"

"Yes. I know that your class were confronted by them. Also while they seem like a small group now, I don't believe that they are just some typical villain we see have a clear goal."

"To kill All Might..."

"That's why I have decided to stay here in Japan for a while. Of course I had to use this change to see my wonderful niece too." Elesis grinned and ruffled Miki's head.

"Jeez, Aunt Elesis...

"Anyway, it's time to head out. You should also get ready. " Elesis said.

"Are we going somewhere?" Miki asked her aunt as she gave her the suitcase with her costume in it.

"It's time for us to patrol the city."

"Okay!" Miki said and changed into her costume.

~A few minutes later~

Miki and her aunt were walking around the city stopping every few minutes when a fan recognize the no. 3 hero.

"You're really well known around here unlike my parents." Miki commented after her aunt was stopped by some fans for a autograph.

"Yeah. Your father always hated the attention people would give him. As soon as one reporter was around he would run as if someone ignited his pants. It was always hilarious to watch. Sadly he and your mother are one of the few heroes who think like that. Nowadays the people only want to be a hero because of fame and money. Or even worse power." Elesis grimaced as she thought about a certain fire hero.

"Yeah, I understand." Miki said as she thought about Bakugo.

"But I'm glad to see that you haven't changed your way like some people do. I have seen how you talked to your opponents at the sports festival. You really come after your parents." Elesis laughed.

"Anyway, even if you have won the festival, there's still some space for improvement there. Your teleportation for example. If I remember correct you're only able to teleport yourself up to 80m right?"

"Yes, while it is useful for sneak attacks, it isn't really good for saving people if I can only teleport myself." Miki answered as she remember the ambush at the USJ. She wasn't able to call for help because of her limit.

"Then for this week we'll think about a new move for your locomotion. Something like your teleportation. Let's start with it right away." Elesis said.

"So do you have any ideas? After all this is your Quirk." Elesis asked.

"I'm not really sure... I mean I could manipulate the space around my feet and jump higher and longer but that isn't really useful if I already use up my energy before I even arrive..." Miki mumbled as she thought of the capability of her Quirk.

"Maybe you are thinking too restricted about your Quirk. Who says your Quirk is only about manipulation? " Elesis commented as her niece coulnd't think of anything.

"What do you mean?" Miki wondered.

"Look at my Quirk. Everyone else would say I only control the fire. But that's not true. I don't just control it. I am the fire! Your Quirk isn't only a tool anybody can use. You have to think outside the box. " Elesis said and created a flame on her palm.

"I understand but I'm not sure it's that simple. I mean I can't really be one with time and space... How am I supposed to be a good hero if I can't even figure this out?" Miki commented as she looked at her own hand.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm sure you will think about something. And I'm here to help you out." Elesis smiled and put her hand on Miki's shoulder.

"You're still a child. Even if you're a bit more mature than the kids in your age you still can rely on us adults. Enjoy your time as a child."

"Thanks, aunt Elesis." Miki smiled.

"Anytime,kiddo. Now let's return to the hotel. It's late and we need all the energy we can get for tomorrow."

~Miki's dream~

 _Miki opened her eye to a very familiar flower field._

 _"This is..."_

 _"I-"_

 _"Who's there?" Miki looked around her but she didn't see anyone else._

 _"I am here." Miki followed the voice which was calling for her._

 _"I am here." The further she walked the louder the voice get._

 _Miki felt like she walked for a long time until she arrived in front of a huge beautiful camphor tree._

 _As she looked up at the tree she saw someone sitting on one of the branch._

 _When Miki looked closer she saw that it was a humanoid figure in white. It had long twin tails and it was wearing something like a tutu. There in it's hand was something that looked like a staff._

 _The figure jumped down and landed in front of Miki._

 _"Who are you?" Miki asked as it looked at her._

 _"Let's fly..." It said and took Miki's hand._

 _"Fly?" Miki wondered._

 _"Let's fly together." It said again and everything around Miki turned white._

 _"Wait! Who are you!"_

Miki woke up as the sun beamed into her face.

'Was that... a dream?'

"Good morning, Miki" Elesis said from the couch she was sitting on as she enjoyed a cup of coffee.

"Good morning..." Miki mumbled, still a little bit confused from the dream she just had.

"You slept quite long. Even thought you would always be the first one to wake up." Elesis grinned as Miki looked around the room.

"Is something the matter? It's not like you to be so dazzled in the morning." She wondered.

"No, I just aren't used to not waking up in my own room I think." Miki said as she got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Miki got ready she and her aunt went on patrol again while also searching for the hero killer. This time they walked around the whole day until it was evening but nothing suspicious happened.

"It seems like it will be a peaceful evening. " Elesis commented as they were on their way back to the hotel.

"It seems so." Miki mumbled. 'What did that dream mean...'

"Anyway let's call it a day and go ba-" Elesis instinctively dodged to the side while pulling Miki with her as a car was thrown their way.

They looked behind them and saw a very familiar monster wrecking everything that was on his way.

"That's... that monster from the USJ!" Miki shouted as she recognized the monster who fought against All Might.

"So that's the Noumu I heard about..."Elesis grimaced.

People were screaming as they all tried to run away from it.

"Miki you help all these people to get to safety. I shall handle it!" She ordered and pulled her blade out of the holder.

"I understand!" Miki said and run to a couple who was stuck inside a car.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright." She told them and broke the door open. "Now, slowly leave the car."

As Miki helped the couple out Elesis stood in front of the Noumu.

"Now, I hope you can give me a good show. Let us dance!" Elesis said as she pointed her blade at it.

The Noumu screamed and rushed to her. Elesis also ran at it and slashed it with her blade. With every movement of her sword a wave of flames was thrown at it. The Noumu easily absorbed the attacks and shot them back at her which she easily blocked.

This continued for a while as Miki evacuated all people who were near them.

"Not bad for a monster. But this is the end!" Elesis grinned and got into position. Her blade got consumed by the flames.

 **"Blazing Dance!"**

Elesis rushed to the Noumu with enormous speed. She did a few quick combos with her sword as the Noumu wasn't able to move or see her. In a blink of a eye Elesis was now standing behind the Noumu.

"It seems like you weren't a good partner for this dance after all." She said as the Noumu toppled over.

"Are you okay, Flame Lord?" Miki asked her aunt as she walked over to her.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling this evening is far from over." Elesis commented as now far from them they could see flames consuming a part of the city.

"Then we should hurry and-" Miki stopped as she got a message on her phone. When she looked at who it was she saw only a location info from Midoriya.

"This is also in Hosu..." Miki mumbled.

"You should go." Elesis told her.

"But..."

"If it really is somewhere around her it could be important. You should go and see what your friend needs. Don't worry about the Noumus, I shall handle it." Elesis said and gave her a thumbs up.

"I understand!" Miki nodded and started to run.

'But if I looked correctly this location is on the other side of the city. I'll never reach it like this!' Miki thought as she dodged some cars and other people who were running to the direction she came from.

 _"Let's fly."_

"That voice..."

Miki concentrated on the feeling she had when she was in front of that person.

 _"Let's fly."_

"Yes... Let's fly together." Miki whispered and a purple light surrounded her.

On her back, light purple wings appeared and Miki flew up to the sky.

"Wow!" Miki shouted as she saw the whole city lighting up like a starry sky.

'It should be down here somewhere...' she thought as she arrived at the location and looked down.

"!" Miki deactivated her wings and let herself fall.

~With Midoriya and the others~

Todoroki was trying to protect the others with his flames but the hero killer was to quick. He rushed over to Todoroki and was about to cut off his arm when suddenly...

 **"Guillotine Press!"**

Miki stomped right between them. The shock wave of her attack sent Stain flying back as the others shield them self with their arms.

"I'm sorry everyone, I had some trouble finding you guys." Miki said as she looked at the man her aunt and she were looking for for these two days.

"Miki!" The boys shouted.

~Meanwhile with Elesis~

Endeavor and Gran Torino were fighting against one of the Noumus. It was just about to attack Endeavor when Elesis appeared and cut the monster in half.

"So you are also here... Flame Lord." Endeavor grimaced when he saw Elesis standing in front of him.

"That's my line. Why is the oh so important no. 2 hero here in Hosu?" Elesis asked sarcastically as she looked at her least favorite co-worker.

" For your information I am here to arrest the hero killer."

"Oh what a coincidence, it seems like we have the same goal here."

"Don't be silly, you couldn't possible arrest someone like the hero killer. Only someone with great power has the honor."

"There you go again with power! You haven't changed at all since we were at U.A! You're still the power obsessed, arrogant ape you were when we were still students!" Elesis shouted as she got into his face.

"And you're are still the childish, reckless and bad-mannered brat you were in the past. It seems like being in America hasn't changed you at all." he glared and Gran Torino sweatdropped as sparks appeared from their glaring contest.

"Stop your childish glaring here! And you two call yourself heroes! This isn't time for such stupid rivalry. " Gran Torino scolded but they didn't listen to him and continued their glaring contest.

'I'm surrounded by idiots.' Gran Torino sighed.

~Back with Miki and the others~

"Seriously, just what have you gotten yourself into this time." Miki commented as Stain stood up. "I have wondered why you guys are fighting against the hero killer but it seems like it isn't as surprising as I though." she said as she looked at the bleeding Iida who was laying on the ground.

"I just can't believe that you were that stupid to chase after him."

Iida didn't say anything and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Well no matter why you did it, I hope you have come to realize heroes shouldn't act for revenge. Anyway you guys should get ready because here he comes!" She shouted and dodged one of the knifes which was thrown at her.

"Be careful, Miki! That guy can paralyze you if he ingest a little of your blood!" Midoriya warned her.

"I see. Then I just have to be really careful. Todoroki back me up here!" Miki shouted and rushed over to the enemy.

"It's pointless. You are just some wannabe heroes with no experience while my hands have already been stained by blood of different fakes." Stain said and threw another knife at Miki.

Miki warped the knife away and swung her staff at the villain which he blocked with his katana.

"For the sake of a better society... I got rid of all these fakes who call them self heroes. Your friend there isn't any different. The desire to kill me just so he can feel better. As long as this corruption continues I will continue my job to clean the society from these rubbish!" Stain shouted and swung his katana around.

Miki dodged his attacks and tried to teleport herself away but he didn't give her any break and continued his assault at her. Todoroki created a wall of ice between them and Miki jumped back to them.

"It's no use... He's too fast for me that I can't attack. But for such a cruel villain, I can't say that I disagree with his view." Miki mumbled.

"What are you saying? That guy is a monster." Todoroki said as he thought about what would have happened if Miki didn't appeared between him and Stain.

"Yeah, but he's not wrong with the fake heroes. I mean you should know it best with your father. " Miki pointed out.

That got Todoroki thinking. "You know, that's quite true."

"Can you please stop this discussion about whenever he's right or wrong and concentrate on the fight!" Midoriya shouted.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should do that..." Miki sweatdropped as she forgot for a second that they were in the middle of a fight.

"You let your guard down!" Stain shouted as he sprinted over to them.

"Damn!" Todoroki tried to slow him down with his fire but he was to fast. Just when Stain was about to attack Miki, Iida sprinted over to them and broke the katana into half.

"Iida-kun!" Miki shouted as Iida kicked the hero killer away from them.

"You got free? That Quirk isn't as great as I thought." Todoriki commented.

"Todoroki, Hoshizura and Midoriya, this has nothing to do with you three, and I apologize." Iida apologized.

"You're saying this again." Midoriya mumbled.

"That's why I can't allow you three to bleed more than this!"

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake. A person's essence doesn't change so easily. You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desire. You are a cancer to society that warps the idea of 'heroes'. Someone mus set you straight." Stain declared.

"That's true that nowadays people have fallen into their own selfish desire, not caring what their actions could do to other people." Miki agreed.

"Miki!" The others shouted in disbelief.

"But that doesn't mean that people can't change! A hero is still a human! We are allowed to make mistakes and through these mistakes we can become even better heroes!" Miki shouted.

"Miki..." Iida mumbled in daze.

"Iida-kun, your feeling may have lead you to a wrong decision today but that doesn't mean that everything is over. Learn from your mistakes and become a hero your brother will be proud of!" She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let us help you forget these feelings of revenge." she smiled and Iida felt tears falling down his cheeks.

"Yes."

"Then I shall be the decoy. You guys finish him at the right moment." Miki said and activated her wings.

"It's no use!" Stain shouted and came at her with his katana. Miki blocked it with her staff. Stain jumped up to the walls and Miki followed him while trying to hit him with some starballs.

Stain dodged them and threw another dagger which grazed Miki's cheek. Her wings disappeared and Miki noticed that she couldn't move anymore.

"Midoriya,Iida now is your chance!" Miki shouted as she fell down. Todoroki lifted himself up his ice and caught her in his arms.

Midoriya activated One for All and punched Stain in his face while Iida kicked his side with with Quick.

Stain tried one last ditch effort tried to attack Iida with his katana but he evaded it at the last second and kicked him into the air. Todoroki finished him off with a fire blast and caught him with a pillar of ice.

"It's over." Miki commented as they realize that Stain had lost his concision after the last attack.

"He's probably knocked out after all this...right?" Midoriya asked just to be sure.

"Probable. We better restrain him now before he wakes up. And we should take his weapons away from him." Miki commented as she was now free from his Quirk and stood next to Todoroki.

They found a rope to tie Stain up while the pro hero Native carried Midoriya on his back and they left the alley. Suddenly an old man appeared in front of Midoriya and kicked him.

Soon other heroes arrived and saw that the hero killer was also there. While everyone was waiting for the ambulance and police Iida went up to them.

"I'm truly sorry. Because of me you three got injured." Iida said and bowed in front of them. "I couldn't... see anything... through my anger..." he cried.

"I'm sorry, too. Even though you were feeling so concerned, I didn't noticed at all. Even though we're friends..." Midoriya mumbled.

"Pull yourself together. You're the deputy class rep,right?" Todoroki commented.

Miki smiled as Iida wiped of his tears. "I already told you. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes. That's why you have to become stronger so you'll never make the same mistakes again, right?"

"Yeah." Iiha answered in relief.

Everything was peaceful for a few seconds before Miki realized that something was coming their way.

"Midoriya, look out!" Miki shouted and pushed him away. Instead of him she was grabbed by the winged Noumu.

"Miki!" They watched as the Noumu carried Miki away with his claws.

Miki tried to teleport herself but she realized that she didn't have much energy left.

'Damn! It seems like the wings used even more energy than I thought it would!'

As Miki tried to think of another way to get free the Noumu couldn't move anymore and dropped from the sky. Stain untied himself and rushed at the monster.

"This society overgrown with fake heroes... and the criminals who wave their powers around idly..."

Stain appeared behind the Noumu and stabbed it's brain which caused them to drop onto the ground. Miki was grabbed by the hero killer around her waist.

"...should all be purged."

'To think that he could still move after all our attacks...' Miki looked at him in disbelief.

"This is all...to create a more just society." he declared and took his knife out of the Noumu.

Meanwhile Endeavor and Flame Lord have also arrived on the scene. As Endeavor saw the hero killer in front of him he was ready to charge but Flame Lord stopped him.

"Don't you dare! That guy has my niece in his clutches!" She shouted and stepped in front of Endeavor.

Stain realized that Endeavor has arrived and let go of Miki. As she looked up at him she realized that his bandage mask fell off and saw that the hero killer didn't have a nose which shocked everyone.

"You fake..." Stain rasped and released his killer instinct onto them. Everyone couldn't move from the pressure and watched as Stain took a few steps forward.

"I must make things right... Someone must be dyed in blood... I must take back what it means to be a true hero! Come! Try and get me, you fakes! The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero...All Might!" he declared.

A few seconds later he lost his conscious and everyone could move again. But they all will never forget, this feeling of fear they all just witnessed

* * *

 **Longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you enjoyed it. If your curious what Elesis looks like. She is also a character from the game Elsword with the same name. You can find her at the . There you will also find the moves I use for this story.**

 **Again all characters and moves don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the idea of this story.**

 **The Hero Killer arc is soon over and the final exams will start soon.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	15. The Aftermath of 'Hero Killer: Stain'

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter after the hero killer arc. Sadly I won't be able to update as fast as I used to because I have to prepare for my final exams now so I won't have a a lot of free time but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you all for supporting this story!**

* * *

The day after their battle with the Hero Killer Stain Miki was on her way to the hospital.

Because she only sustained a small cut she didn't have to stay in the hospital like the other three.

And since her aunt had to meet with Hosu's chef of police Miki had some free time now.

Miki arrived in front of the room where the three boy were staying and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me." Miki said and opened the door.

"Miki." Midoriya greeted her.

"Hello, I had some free time now, so I thought I give you guys a visit. Were you able to sleep?" Miki asked as she put the flowers she held in a vase.

"No, not really." Midoriya answered.

"I didn't think so. After all yesterday was quite intense." she smiled and took a seat at the chair between Todoriki's and Midoriya's bed.

"Do you guys want some apple bunnies?" Miki asked as she showed them the apples she brought for them.

"Thank you." Todoroki said as Miki started to cut the apple.

"Thinking about it now, we did something amazing, huh?" Midoriya wondered as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Yeah." Todoroki agreed.

"Seeing an ending like that really makes you feel like it's a miracle we're alive." Midoriya muttered.

"With my legs like this, he probably could've killed us if he'd wanted to."

"Yeah. We were obliviously left alive on purpose. " Todoroki said as he looked at his bandaged arm.

"I believe, that Stain must have seen that you guys were acting like true heroes in his eyes. Also I don't think he's someone who would kill kids except if they are in his way." Miki commented as she put the finished apple bunnies on a plate.

"But you're amazing to haven been able to face him after all the murderous intent directly at you." she mumbled and looked over to Iida.

"No, that's not it." Iida disagreed.

"I..."

Right at this moment the door opened and Gran Torino was standing at the door frame along with Elesis and the Pro Hero Manual.

"Oh, are you wounded kids awake?" Gran Torino said and entered the room.

"Gran Torino!" Midoriya smiled as he saw his supervisor here.

"Manual..." Iida was surprised that the Pro Hero would visit him after everything he has done.

"Aunt Elesis, you're already done with your meeting?" Miki asked as her aunt took one of the apple bunnies.

"Yeah, I knew that you would visit your friends in the hospital so I came here. On the way up I met Gran Torino and Manual so we walked here together." she explained.

"Kid, I have a lot of complain to you." Gran Torino scolded his student.

Midoriya tried to apologize but Gran Torino interrupted him and informed them that they had another visitor.

They looked over to the door as a huge person with a head of a dog walked in.

"Hosu's chief of police, Tsuragamae Kenji. " Gran Torino introduced.

Iida, Todoroki and Miki stood up from there seats. Midoriya also wanted to do the same but the chief stopped him.

"Oh, you can just stay seated,woof. "

"You must be the U.A. students who brought down the hero killer, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Todoroki confirmed.

"Regarding the hero killer we arrested... He had fairly serious injuries, with burns and broken bones, and is receiving treatment under strict guard, woof." the chief explained.

"Since you are U.A. students, I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming the norm the police attached high importance to leadership and standards and made sure that Quirks were not used as weapons. And then, the profession of 'hero' emerged to fill the gap, woof. For an individual's use of force and power that can easily kill others- actions that normally would be appropriate to denounce- to be accepted officially is thanks to early heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession, woof. Even up against the hero killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their Quirks without specific instructions from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. " he announced.

"The four of you, and the pro heroes Endeavor, Manual, Gran Torino and Flame Lord must receive strict punishment."

"Wait a minute." Todoroki interrupted.

"If Iida hadn't done anything, Native would've been killed. If Midoriya hadn't come, the two of them would've been killed. And if Miki hadn't come, we all would've been killed. No one realized that the hero killer had appeared. Are you saying we should've followed the rules and watched people get killed? he claimed and was about to lash out at the chief.

"Stop it, Todoroki." Miki ordered and looked at him with a serious stare.

"But-"

"Even if it was to save the lives of other people, we still broke the rule and used our Quirks without permission. We are responsible for the injuries the hero killer has now." Miki told him.

Todoroki couldn't counter this and stayed silent.

"Well, hear him out until the end. " Gran Torino interrupted.

"That was the official opinion of the police. And the punishment and such would only happen if this were all made public, woof. " the chief continued.

"If this were made public, you would probably be applauded by the public, but you would not be able to escape punishment. On the other hand, this is a bit underhanded, but if it's not made public, the burn scars would support Endeavor being the hero who saved the day, and it would end there, woof."

"Thankfully, there were very few witnesses. This violation could be crushed here, woof. But this would also mean no one would know about your good judgement or achievements." he explained.

"Which do you prefer? Personally, I don't want to be the one to find fault with promising young ones because of one big mistake,woof." he told them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Either way, we will need to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervisor duties." Manual cried.

"I am truly sorry." Iida apologized and bowed in front of his supervisor.

"Alright. You'll cause trouble for others!" Manual said and chopped Iida on his head.

"If you understand, then don't do it again!" he scolded and Iida agreed immediately.

"I-I'm sorry." Midoriya also apologized.

"Please take care of it." Todoroki bowed.

"I also apologize for my actions and thank you for giving us this change." Miki said and bowed.

"Because of the unfairness of adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would probably have gotten, but at least..." the chief bowed.

"... as someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank you."

"Please start with that next time." Todoroki mumbled.

"Well now that this whole business talk is over, Miki it's time to continue your training." Elesis interrupted.

"I understand. Well then, I wish you guys get well soon. I'll see you after our internship is over." Miki said and gave them a last wave before she left the room with her aunt.

"You handled the situation very mature. I'm proud of you, kiddo." Elesis commented as they walked over to the elevator.

"This has nothing to do with being mature or not... I just don't want to make the same mistake I made before..." Miki mumbled.

"I see... How many years had it been since then?" Elesis asked.

" 7 years..." Miki whispered.

"7 years,huh? How fast time passes..."

"I promised myself... that I would never make the same mistake ever again." Miki clenched her fist.

"I won't disappoint her ever again!"

After Elesis and Miki left the hospital they were now at a training ground which Elesis had reserved for them.

"Now, we know that you can let wings appear which will transport you and it seems like the only limit for it are your energy reserves." Elesis began.

"Yes, unlike my teleportation I don't seem to have a limit to how long I can fly." Miki nodded.

"Then it means we just have to increase your energy reserves so that you can use even more. "

"But how do I increase it?"

"The same like how you improved your stamina. From today on we'll use up all energy you have and even more so that your body can accustom to it. Like this you will be able to expand your energy reserves."

"I understand. How do we start?" Miki asked.

"It's simple. You fly and dodge. No other attack are allowed except for flying." Elesis smirked evilly.

"Dodge what?" Miki asked nervously.

'I have a VERY bad feeling about this...'

"This!" Elesis shouted and threw a fireball at her.

Miki activated her wings and quickly flew away from her previous spot which was now charred.

'I was right!" Miki cried in her head as she dodged the attacks her aunt was throwing at her.

"Hahaha! What's wrong I'm still getting warm." Elesis laughed evilly.

'Will I really survive the last days of the internship?!' Miki wondered scared as she dodged another fire balls which was really close to hit her.

It was now the the of the internships. Miki and her aunt were saying goodbye to each other.

"Thank yo for everything you have done for me this week, Auntie."Miki said as they waited for her train to arrive.

"It's no problem. I'll do everything for my cute niece." Elesis smiled and ruffled Miki's hair.

"For now I'll stay a while here in Japan so be sure to text me if anything happens, yes?"

"I understand. If you ever have time then you should visit me."

"We'll see... You know, your parents would be very proud of you if they had seen what you have archived here in Hosu and I'm sure Flora would be the same..."

"Auntie...

Elesis saw that her train has arrived.

"Ah there's your train. You should hurry up or you'll miss it."

"I have to go now. Bye Aunt Elesis!" Miki said rushed over to her train.

"Bye and be sure to text me!"

Miki arrived at U.A. academy and as she entered the class room she saw that nearly everyone was already inside.

They were all surrounding Iida and the other two.

The good thing is that Iida was back to normal as she can hear him order their classmates to get back to their seats.

"Good morning, everyone." she greeted.

"Miki!" Ashido shouted and jumped over to hug her.

"Are you okay?! You were also involved in the case with the hero killer, right?! Were you hurt?!" she shouted worriedly as the other girls also surrounded her.

"N-no, I'm okay. Really.I arrived quite late so I just got a small cut but it's all healed up now. Compared to the other three it's nothing serious." Miki explained as she tried to calm Ashido down.

"But I'm really glad that nothing serious happened to you." Yaoyorozu sighed in relief.

"It must been quite scary. I mean, nearly getting abducted by that monster and then getting saved by the hero killer of all persons." Jiro commented.

"Yeah, yeah. If he wasn't such a bad guy it would have been like getting saved my a knight in shining amour!" Hakagure giggled as she imaged getting saved by a handsome knight.

"That is quite a strange idea." Asui commented.

As the girls started to discuss the idea of Stain being a knight or not, Miki sneaked out from Ashido's hold and went to her seat.

"Are you really okay?" Mezo asked her as Miki sat down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't really text you but my aunt took my training to the extreme. How was your internship?" Miki asked him.

"Well, it wasn't really as exciting as yours I believe. I mostly trained or went on patrol but there wasn't any problems there." he answered.

"That's good. I mean if there was no trouble there it means that it was save there." Miki smiled.

"You're right." Mezo smiled.

At this moment Cementoss arrived and it was time to start the lesson.

After some normal lessons it was time for Class 1-A's Hero Basic Training Class with All Might.

They all changed into their hero costumes and were waiting in front of the training field Gamma.

"Okay, I am here." All Might announced.

"Anyway, we'll start now. Right. It's hero basic training! Long time no see, boys and girls! How've you been?" he greeted.

"For this time's hero basic training- Since you all just gotten back from your internships, we'll have some fun with a rescue training race!" he announced.

"If we are doing rescue training, then shouldn't we dot it at USJ?" Iida asked.

"That place is for training for disasters." All Might explained.

"Do you remember what I said? That's right, I said 'race'!"

"This is Field Gamma! A dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth. You'll break up into three 7-person groups and go through the training one group at a time. When I sent out a distress signal from somewhere inside, you'll all start at once from the outskirt of the city!" All Might explained.

"It's a race to see who will rescue me first! Of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum." He warned as he slowly pointed at Bakugo.

"Don't point at me!" Bakugo grumbled.

"All right, first group, get in place!" All Might ordered.

The first group was Midoriya, Sero, Ojiro, Satou, Hagakure, Iida and Ashido.

The rest of the class went to the outskirt of the field and watched the race from a huge screen.

"Iida hasn't completely recovered yet, right? He should just watch" Kaminari commented.

"This group has nearly everyone in the class with good mobility." Kirishima said as the screen showed them the group.

"Hmm, perhaps Midoriya is at a slight disadvantage." Yaoyorozu analyzed.

"That's true. Honestly, I'm still not sure how good he is." Jiro commented.

"And whenever he does something, he always gets badly injured..."Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"I wonder if Toru-chan will be alright... She will have to climb all this with her own strength..." Miki sighed as she screen showed them the invisible girl.

"Her Quirk may be good for stealth but there are also many disadvantages for her." Mezo agreed.

"Who do you think will win? I think Sero will be first!" Kirishima shouted.

"Hmm... But Ojiro is also there. And Sato, too." Kaminari commented.

"I think it'll be Ashido. She's really athletic!" Mineta argued.

"Deku will be last!" Bakugo sneered.

"Even if he's injured, I still think it'll be Iida." Uraraka muttered and Asui agreed.

The moment All Might gave them the signal, Sero got an early start by using his tape to swing him around.

Ashido used her acid to slide along the pipes while Ojiro used his tail. Iida activated his boost and sprinted.

Sadly Hagakure's Quirk wasn't really useful here so she tried her best to reach the goal by running as fast as she can.

Sato was also in a disadvantage here and run to the goal like Hagakure.

Surprisingly Midoriya wasn't as disadvantaged as everyone thought as he jumped from one area to another.

"Wow, Midoriya!"

"What's with these moves?!" Kaminari asked shocked.

As everyone thought how cool he looked, sadly Midoriya lost his footing and fell down. In the end he was the last to arrive while Sero won the race.

The first group returned to the others while the second group went to their position.

This time it was Uraraka, Mineta, Jiro, Kouda, Asui, Aoyama and Mezo.

Uraraka used her Quirk to make her clothes weightless so she would have it easier to run.

Mineta used his balls to stick on the walls and climb the walls up.

Jiro and Kouda couldn't really use their Quirks here so they just tried their best to reach the goal.

Meanwhile Aoyama used his laser to fly him up and close the distance between him and the goal. But midair he suffered a stomachache and landed on a pipe to rest.

Mezo and Asui jumped from area to another while Asui had a advantage with her jumping as far as frogs could while Mezo could only rely on his strength.

In the end Asui was faster than the others and won the second round.

Now it was time for the last group of Bakugo, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu and Miki.

"Hey isn't this group like the elite of our class except for Kaminari." Jiro commented.

"That's true... the top 3 of our class and Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima are also quite strong." Midoriya said as they looked at the screen.

"Hey, hey, who do you think will win?" Ashido wondered.

"I think Todoroki will win! He can easily use his ice to slide to the goal!" Hagakure shouted.

"But Bakugo can use his explosion to fire himself to the goal." Sero argued.

"No! It will definitively be Yaoyorozu!" Mineta shouted.

"But Tokoyami-kun can't also be ignored." Asui said.

"I'm not sure this area is good for Kirishima..." Ojiro commented.

"Deku-kun, who do you think will win?" Uraraka asked.

"That's quite hard. Bakugo and Todoroki were quiet good at the race from the sports festival..."

"And if I remember correctly, Miki isn't able to teleport herself this far." Iida added.

The screen changed to All Might.

"Now, let the final race start!" he announced and pushed the button to ring the signal.

Immediately everyone started to rush to the goal.

Like Midoriya, Bakugo jumped from area to area with his explosion.

Yaoyorozu created some tape and used it to swing her around while Tokoyami used Dark Shadow.

Both Kaminari and Kirishima just run to the goal.

Right now the 1st place was Todoroki who used his ice to slide.

"It looks like Todoroki will win this one." Sato commented.

"No, Miki will win." Mezo said and the screen now showed how Miki was still standing at her starting spot.

"Why didn't Miki move yet?" Uraraka wondered.

Miki was looking at the direction where All Might was and calculated the distance between them.

'This should be easy.' she thought and teleported herself up into the sky.

"What is she doing?"

Miki activated her wings and flew with high speed through the labyrinth.

"Wow!" Ashido shouted as Miki dodged the pipes in her way without losing speed.

"I never knew that she could do that." Jiro muttered.

"Oh, yeah. When we were fighting the hero killer, Miki also appeared from the sky. So she flew the whole way." Midoriya realized.

"I'll take the first place." Miki said as she was now flying besides Todoroki before she speed up again.

"I won't lose." he declared and they raced each other to the goal.

"Don't you forget me!" Bakugo shouted and also appeared from behind.

Just like the race at the sports festival the three rushed to the goal with everything they got.

It looked like they would arrive at the same time but Miki speed up at the last second and won the race between them.

"She won!" Ashido shouted and hugged Asui in joy.

"As expected of this class no.1" Jiro sighed as the Miki did a peace sign.

"To think that she could even fly, just how strong is she." Sero muttered as the rest of the group also arrived.

"Miki, is really amazing..." Midoriya whispered.

After the lesson was over, the class headed to the changing room.

"Man, I'm beat..." Hagakure sighed as she sat down.

"It must have been quite hard for you, huh Toru-chan?" Miki smiled as she took off her gloves.

"Yeah, you guys all have Quirks which are more useful than mine. I'm really jealous." she pouted.

"I can't really say if my Quirk is useful or not but compared to Miki's it's nothing special at all." Jiro commented as she took of her jacket.

"You're right. It's like there's nothing Miki can't do." Ashido agreed.

"Come on, don't be like that every Quirk is something special, you just have to find out how to use it." Miki said.

"But-" before Hagakure could continue they heard quite a ruckus at the boys side.

"Stop this, Mineta! Peeping is definitively a criminal act!" they heard Iida scold.

"Just what are they doing?!" Jiro whispered angrily.

"My little Mineta is already a criminal act! Yaoyorozu's ample yaoyoro-boobs! Ashido's slender waist! Hakagure's floating underwear! Uraraka's fine uraraka-body! Miki's thin legs! Asui's unexpected boobie-"

Jiro who couldn't listen to this any longer and pushed her Earphone into the hole she found.

She hit Mineta directly into his eye and the girls could hear his painful screams

"Thank you, Kyoka!" Hagakure said.

"How despicable. Let us close it up right away!" Yaoyorozu commented disgusted.

After the girls changed and closed up the hole they returned to the classroom.

"So where is the little pervert?" Miki asked as she sat down besides Mezo.

"He went to Recovery Girl to see if his eyes is damaged."

"He deserves it." She said coldly and Meto chuckled.

"Oh yeah, want to come with me to the library? The exams are soon and I wanted to look up some things." she asked him

"That would be good. There are some things myself that I don't understand in math..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Miki reassured him.

"Thank you." Mezo said relieved.

And so the first day after the internships ended safely.


	16. Training of the Death

**I'm finally back with a new chapter after one month. Thank you all for your patience. I have survived my final exams and after some things happened after them I am now giving you the next chapter. This is based on the OVA with the same title as the chapter. I'm also starting on the next chapter where the final exams for Class 1-A are about to start.**

 **Thank you all for your support on my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After the internships ended,the students came back to school for regular classes. However...

"It's a little bit sudden, but for our next Hero exercise four Hero-class students from Isami High School will be joining us as special guest." Aizawa announced.

Of course, this got the class hyped up and caused quite the ruckus which caused their teacher to glare at them with his Quirk.

The class immediately went quiet.

"Introduce yourselves." Aizawa told the four students after he deactivated his Quirk.

"O-of course. We'll be running the exercise with you today, Isami High School, Hero Class. I'm Sekigai Kashiko." the girl with the glasses introduced herself.

"Same class. I'm Tadan Dadan . Pleasure to meet you" the boy with the round face introduced while whipping of his sweat with a handkerchief.

"I'm Fujimi." the other boy, who looked kind of like a zombie, sneered.

"We're supposed to have one more..." Aizawa commented when the fourth students didn't introduced himself.

The girl shyly peeked her head from behind Sekigai. She had the head of a snake.

Asui recognized her immediately and they hugged each other in happiness.

"Tsuyu-chan!"

"Habuko-chan!"

"Moongose. Don't get all friendly with these U.A. guys!" Fujumi sneered.

Of course Bakugo didn't approved his tune at all.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ISAMISHIT BABY!" Bakugo shouted as he stood up from his place.

Midoriya tried to stop him but Bakugo just told him to shut up.

Aizawa retorted that he should shut up himself.

The bell ringed which signaled them the start of the hero lesson.

"It's time to go. Change into your costume and make your way to Ground Omega." Aizawa ordered before he turned to Miki.

"Hoshizura, guide the Isami students."

"I understand."

Miki stood up from her place and went over to the Isami students.

"Well then I shall guide you to the changing room." Miki smiled.

The class went to the changing rooms along with the four other students.

As the girls were getting ready Asui explained to them, that she and Moongose where good friends in middle school.

Yaoyorozu and Miki were talking to Sekigai.

"So you're the class president?" Miki asked her.

"Yes. And you must be the class president of this class, right?"

"Yes, even thought it was quite a surprise to me when I got voted for it." Miki confessed.

"Is that so? I was quite happy when I got announced as the class president. But it's a stressful job. Because of a troublesome student." She sighed.

Yaoyorozu and Miki sympathized with her.

"Well... We've got the same problem, too." Yaoyorozu said and Miki sighed as she thought about a specific explosive delinquent.

'I hope Iida is able to handle it there...'

Everyone changed into their costumes and went to Ground Omega where Aizawa was already waiting for them.

"Alright, is everyone here? Today's Hero exercise will be observed by me and one more person."

Just as Aizawa said that All Might arrived by landing right besides him from who knows where he was hiding.

"I HAVE- Like a special guest-! ARRIVED!" All Might announced proudly.

The four Isami students were surprised but also very happy and impressed by his arrival.

"So! About our little exercise... We're going to have all of you go through some Survival Training! All Might announced.

"Survival Training?" Kirishima asked.

"Like some Battle Royal thing?" Kaminari wondered.

"Let me explain!" All Might said as a screen appeared besides him.

"Four students per team and six teams overall, you will start at the predetermined positions that we have chosen! There's but one objective! To survive! To run or to fight, anything goes! Victory will go to the last surviving team!" All Might explained.

"If you run into another team and manage to bind your opponent with this Capture Tape you can make them combat should be familiar item. And because of the odd numbers here, one team will have five members." Aizawa continued.

"Now! Let us announce the teams!"

 **Team A: Midoriya, Ashido, Uraraka, Asui**

 **Team B: Bakugo, Shouji, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima**

 **Team C: Todoroki, Hoshizura** , **Ojiro, Hagakure, Kouda**

 **Team D: Iida, Tokoyami, Sato, Sero**

 **Team E: Mineta, Jiro, Kaminari, Aoyama**

 **Team F: Fujimi, Sekigai, Moongose, Tadan**

"All teams, move to your start areas. The exercise will begin without warning in five minutes." Aizawa ordered.

"Make sure you survive!" All Might encouraged them.

"Okay!" the students shouted and ran to their position.

"It seems like this time we are enemies."Mezo said as he run besides Miki.

"I won't go easy on you just because we're friends!" Miki smiled.

"Just the way I want it." Mezo smirked and they parted from each other.

Team C arrived in their position and were now discussing what they should do now.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just captured them with the tape." Hagakure asked.

"No, that would be unwise. The other teams all have someone who could spot us immediately. And we don't know what kinds of Quirks the Isami students have so it's not recommendable to attack them ether." Todoroki explained.

"I believe we should just stay quiet and wait. With Bakugo here, he will definitively start to attack the others. With him taking care of the other teams our only goal should be to survive this." Miki told them.

"That might be the best." Ojiro agreed and Kouda also nodded.

"Then we should first find a good place to hi-" Todoroki got interrupted as they head a loud explosion.

"It's seems like Bakugo has already made his move. We should also hurry!" Miki ordered and they moved father away from the explosions.

They run over to the cliffs when they saw some kind of different explosions at the forest.

"What was that?!" Hagakure shouted as she covered her ears.

"It seems like the Isami students have also made their move!" Miki shouted.

The smoke disappeared and everything was quiet as the group looked over to the place where the explosions were.

"Is it over?" Ojiro wondered.

Todoroki focused and saw something spread around the forest.

"What is that?" He asked as some kind of pink gas spread around the area.

"What ever it is, we should stay as far away from it as we can." Miki said and they walked higher up .

There they met Midoriya's team.

"Todoroki!" Midoriya called.

"Midoriya! Now isn't the time to fight! "Todoroki said and Midoriya agreed.

"I believe that this gas is some kind of Quirk from one of the Isami students, but I don't know what it does. "Miki explained her theory.

"I also thinks so too, but I also don't know what exactly it is-" Midoriya stopped and looked down to the forest.

The group realized that he stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Uraraka asked him.

There at the bottom of the mountain they see someone coming their way.

Uraraka called them over, believing that is was one of their classmates, but as the person got closer they got shocked.

"Z-ZOMBIES!" Everyone screamed in panic as they saw their classmates were turned into zombies and are behaving like one.

"It's because of that gas!" Midoriya realized.

"They've been zombified completely!"

"O-of a-all things it m-must be zombies..." Miki whispered scared as she hide behind Todoroki.

"You, what 's wrong?!" Todorori asked her shocked.

The others also were quite surprised. They had never seen Miki so scared.

"That's because I'm really scared of them!" Miki confessed.

"EH?!" They shouted.

Suddenly the heard someone laughing and turned around to see Fujimi standing there with a smirk.

"What do you think of my Quirk!?" he laughed.

"U.A. isn't all that much-" But before he could finish a zombiefied Bakugo came from behind and bite him.

"OHHO MA GAAWD!"

"AHHHH!"

They watched as Fujumi now also turned into a zombie.

"It's just like the movies! You turn into a zombie if you are bitten!" Midoriya explained.

"If the Quirk user is down there's no way to reverse all this! Then I'll-!" Todoroki stopped the zombies by freezing their feet.

But they freed them selves easily.

"It really is like the movies! They're stronger now!" Midoriya commented.

Meanwhile Hagakure, Ojiro and Kouda also got bitten.

"Miki, look out!" Ashido shouted out in fear as a zombified Mezo appeared from behind her.

Miki turned around and when she saw the zombie, she screamed in fear.

"AH! Don't come near me!" She screamed and hit Mezo with her staff.

Because of her panic she manipulated the tip of the staff to be heavier and hit Mezo back to the forest.

The other could only watch dumbfounded.

"Miki's even strong when she's scared..." Midoriya mumbled and the others could only nod in agreement.

"Anyway we should leave now!" he ordered and they quickly slid down the mountain.

Unfortunately Asui stumbled and fell down onto the ground.

Even thought her middle school friend recognized her and didn't bit her, Aoyama sneaked up from behind her and zombified her.

"They're still friends as zombies!" Uraraka commented but Ashido scolded her.

"I think there's more important things right now!"

"Ah, just why did his Quirk had to be something like this?!" Miki screamed as she still hid behind Todoroki.

Suddenly they heard someone laughing from above and as they looked to where it was coming from, All Might arrived in front of them.

Sadly he stayed too long in his muscular form and was now back to his original skinny form.

Midoriya looked as if the world was now over.

"AHHHH! A stranger turned into a zombie!" the girls screamed while hugging each other.

They run into the forest while pulling Midoriya's along with them.

The group quickly run to the other mountain and hide inside a cave.

Todoroki made a wall out of ice which should serve as a barrier.

"I can finally breath." Uraraka mumbled as she , Ashido and Miki collapsed from fatigue.

"I'm so tired." Ashido agreed.

"Midoriya, how long do you think that zombie quirk last?" Todoroki asked their Quirk expert.

"The gas was clearing, so I'm sure it'll go away eventually." he answered.

"The problem is now, that we don't know how long the others will be zombies and how long this gas will last..." Miki sighed tiredly.

"Deku, how do the protagonist in zombie movies escape?" Uraraka asked.

"Well... Most zombie movies end badly." he confessed.

"Wait, really?"

"That's bad! Then Miki can't you possible go get help?!"Ashido pleaded but Miki shook her head.

"My teleportation is useless here since the gas is still out there, I wouldn't know how to get there. And I don't have much energy left to fly that long." Miki sighed.

Suddenly they heard the ice wall getting cracked from outside.

The girls screeched in fright.

"They're here!" Todoroki realized.

The zombies would each time punch against the ice which caused it to get broken and Todoroki would replace it with another layer of ice.

"Todoroki, get ready to use your flame. You three stay back!" Midoriya ordered.

"A frontal breakthrough?" Miki asked as she realized what he had planned.

"Yeah! If we can't fall back then we can only got forwards! I'll make a escape route!" he answered.

"But how?!" Ashido asked.

"Those zombies can't be damaged. If I blow them away with the ice, we can escape then!" Midoriya said and activated One for All.

"Get ready, Midoriya." Todoroki said and started to melt the ice with his flames.

As soon as the ice melted a bit Midoriya smashed himself out of the cave.

But sadly everyone was already back to normal so his attack hit them pretty hard.

Of course Bakugo saw this as a threat and attacked Midoriya directly.

In the end every had to be taken to Recovery Girl and the rest of the class was canceled.

As the sun was setting the students of Isami High School were about to leave.

Standing together with them at the entrance were Miki, Iida, and Bakugo.

"We're so sorry this happened!" Sekigai apologized and bowed.

"Don't worry about it." Miki reassured her.

"We too ask for you forgiveness!" Iida shouted and also bowed.

"Bakugo, you apologize too!" Miki ordered him harshly.

"Fujimi, you too!" Sekigai ordered.

But these two stayed silent which irritated them.

"Apologize!" They shouted in unison.

And so another day ended at U.A High School.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Please like and comment below._

 _I don't own any characters or pictures. They belong to their rightful owners_.


	17. AN

Hello my lovely readers, it's me. The author who didn't updated this story for a whole year. The truth is I had lost my interest in the fandom and just couldn't bring myself to continue this story. But then I found the movie of My Hero Academia while I was browsing through the internet and thought why not watch it. After watching, I immediately got hooked up again and re watched Season 1 & 2 along with the new Season 3 which was epic, by the way. So I found my love again and decided to read this fanfic I created in love for the fandom. And man did I wrote some cringy things... I mean seriously if you ignore the many many grammar mistakes I have made, there are some things I wrote where I wonder what the hell I was thinking to write this stuff. And I can't even think about the fighting scenes... So I have decided to rewrite it. Along with this A.N I have already rewritten the 1st chapter. I will continue to rewrite the others while also working on the newest one which has been sitting here for the whole year without ever being finished. But that will take a while as I don't have so much free time to write this as I would like. So rewritten parts will probably be out sooner than the new chapter.

Thank you all for waiting so long. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.


End file.
